Cinnamon Rolls
by Dalaric
Summary: Damon needs to figure something out, or else, he is stuck in this hot chick's body forever. Damon/Alaric (DUH) Dalaric love. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"There's no time to explain-"

"What do you mean-"

"Please Just help me take them to the car!" Liv yelled back, trying to carry a Wiccan in red, "Damon's body is too weak- he.. he won't survive! If you want him to live.. just do as I say! Move him to the car."

Alaric was confused, and too weak after the fight he, Damon, Bonnie and Liv had against a gang of Wiccans they found lurking in the woods of Mystic Falls. Damon lost a lot of his blood and fell on the ground unconscious, trying to save Bonnie, after she repeated a spell that was probably stronger than the one she did when she successfully brought them all back from the Other Side.

Alaric carried Damon's weak body, and hurried to the car, followed by Liv and Bonnie who were both carrying the Wiccan in red, after checking the scene for a last time for any sign of any Wiccan alive.

* * *

"Can you please tell me where we're going?" Alaric yelled again in the car, as Liv drove as fast as she could,

"To my grandmother's" Liv swallowed hard, "What happened to Damon- that spell the Wiccan in red repeated? It.. It's not the blood loss that's weakening Damon, it's the spell. The spell makes the soul refuse to live within its body. There is a fight going on right now within your friend, his soul is trying so hard to leave I just- my grandmother will explain it better than me but for now," Liv turned to look at Alaric, "He needs a new body," and then again to the road, leaving both Alaric and Bonnie exchange looks in utter disbelief.

* * *

Liv's grandmother opened the door and it only took her a second to figure out what was happening, when she saw the Wiccan in red, Damon's semi-lifeless body, her granddaughter and her two friends with panic filling their faces.

"You two follow me. You stay here." She said and hurried back in, with both Liv and Bonnie following her. Moments later, they all reappeared with candles and salt. Pushing past Alaric, Liv's grandmother quickly headed to the center of her front yard and placed the candles in a shape of a star

"Put him here," She said, pointing to the center of the star, and Alaric quickly moved Damon, not daring to ask any questions. The grandmother moved again to create a circle with the salt and directed the girls to put the Wiccan in the circle. Checking her work, The grandmother held both Liv and Bonnie's hands, "Repeat after me." She said, and then shot Alaric a look, "You have to go to the car. Souls prefer live bodies."

Alaric raised his eyebrow and wanted to protest but decided against it. There was no time. He quickly turned around after checking his friend for the last time and headed to the car, hearing the three witches repeating a spell.

* * *

"Could someone.. please.. explain to me what's going on?" Alaric said, when Bonnie texted him that it was safe for him now to return. He came back and found the Wiccan and Damon still in their previous positions. Nothing appeared to have changed.

"Don't worry, your friend will be alright. I would have invited you in I just.. Can't trust vampires. Take him, and his body home-"

"Him and his body- Please explain!" Alaric said, losing his temper this time. _Damn them witches._

Liv sighed, "As I said in the car, the Wiccan cast a spell on Damon that made his soul hate his body-"

"No, that's not right." Liv's grandmother said, interrupting her, "Wicca isn't supposed to be harmful, or at least that's how it started. A peaceful kind of magic. The spell this Wiccan used wasn't meant to leave his body, _unless_ it really needed to. In your friend's case, it apparently did. He would have stayed unconscious forever. A soulless body, until the Wiccan that cast that spell died so that his soul could be transferred to her body. He was lucky for this Wiccan did die, and with our help, we could transfer his soul to her body-"

"Wait, wait, please I'm a lost- Are you trying to tell me that Damon is.. is now in _this_ body?" Alaric said, pointing to the Wiccan girl in red,

"Yes."

"And.. like, that's it? Can't you transfer it back to his body?"

"No-"

"This is bullshit, there has got to be a way!"

"I'm sorry but, there is nothing I can do. As I said, however, that Wicca is originally peaceful. Look at your friend's body. Does it look dead?"

Alaric looked at Damon's body which was lying on the ground and it indeed didn't look dead at all. Just.. asleep.

"The Wiccan was obviously desperate. She needed a spell that stopped you and your friends from killing her friends, not counting on the fact that she would die herself, and also not really thinking your friend needed that spell to work. It's funny, really, what happened to your friend. A coincidence. Consider yourselves lucky. Preserve his body, until he is able to figure out what it is he needs to do with his new body, and maybe then his soul could finally return to his old one."

With that, Liv's grandmother grabbed her granddaughter by her arm and headed to the house, closing the door behind her, leaving Alaric and Bonnie by two bodies. Alaric sighed, dropping himself on the ground next to his friend. Bonnie sat next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder,

"it's going to be alright.." She whispered, "At lease, he's not dead.."

Alaric nodded slowly. _At least he wasn't dead._

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon wanted to open his eyes, but his eyelids must have weighed a ton then. He had probably the worst hangover in centuries, and he couldn't even recall getting drunk the night before. Everything felt wrong, even the bed he was sleeping on. Shifting a little, he carefully opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling of his room, so he must have been in the right bed.

_But nothing felt right_.

Damon sighed, and closed his eyes again, hoping that maybe he was still sleeping, but it didn't make things feel any less wrong. Damon started to panic when he realized he'd covered his face with the sheets and was unable to breathe properly

_Am I.. human?_

Suddenly jumping up to the thought, Damon finally noticed his friend, who seemed to have fallen asleep on the armchair next to his bed, and felt instant calm,

"Are you Okay?" Alaric questioned, who got up, looking alarmed

"No wha-" Damon started to speak, cleared his throat a couple of times, "No, I just- what's happened to me?"

"Damon?" Alaric questioned, again, staring into Damon's eyes after settling down next to him on his bed, _looking for something_

"Alaric." Damon mocked, and then cleared his throat a third time, "I think I'm sick.."

Alaric raised his eyebrow, still staring at Damon. Damon stared back for a second and then sighed, "I was bit by a werewolf, wasn't I?" He finally said, but Alaric calmly shook his head,

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Damon asked, and then cleared his throat again, feeling annoyed, "I sound funny. Be useful, get me some blood.. Or water."

Ignoring his friend's request, Alaric got up again, and ran his hand through his hair, sighing heavily

Damon raised an eyebrow,

"Are you.. Are you really Damon?"

Damon blinked twice.

"Listen I just.. I need confirmation, Okay?"

"I swear to God I'm this close to snapping your neck, don't fucking care if you're stronger now, Ric. But you're Pissing. Me. Off."

It was only then that Alaric finally let out a breath Damon suspected he's been holding for hours now, and it confused him even further. After a few seconds, Alaric sat down next to Damon on the bed again,

"Damon. Don't freak out, okay?"

"What the fuck is going on, Ric."

"Something happened and I just need you to be a little bit.. open-minded about it, Oka-?" Alaric flinched when Damon was about to punch him in the face, but stopped himself when he noticed something strange with his hand,

"What the fuck is wrong with my hands?" Damon asked, inspecting his hands and arms.

"You might wanna take a look.. down.."

"Huh?"

"Down _there_, Damon.."

Damon's eyes started wandering down, following his much, much longer black hair, until his eyes finally settled on his breasts.. "What the fu.." Damon muttered, "I have.." grabbing his breasts, and finally looking back at Alaric, Damon whispered, "What are these?"

"You.. Uhh.. Your soul is.. uhmm," Alaric was definitely babbling, and Damon was on the verge of crying,

"Is this some kinda joke?"

"Remember last night when we got into a fight with some.. Wiccans? Well, one of them, uhh," Alaric gestured at the body Damon was currently occupying, "She, uhh, cast a spell on you and then died, so your soul is kinda stuck in that body," Alaric finally said, and then held his breath, waiting for Damon's reaction. Damon, however, kept staring at his friend as if the man was talking gibberish, so Alaric went on, "So you see, uhh, your soul is sorta trapped in this Wiccan.. girl's body, until it's.. not," Alaric looked confused, as if wondering if he was explaining everything right. Still, Damon, still grabbing his breasts, was staring at Alaric, ready to snap his neck.

"Dude, just go take a look in the mirror," Alaric finally said, stepping back to give Damon some space. Damon finally moved, and the minute he swung his legs off the bed, he stumbled and fell on the ground, cursing on the way down.

"Are you Okay?"

"Stop. Asking me that." Damon hissed, getting up and noticing that his toes were painted pink, and that his clothes, which he usually wore comfortably, were extra large for his now petite figure. Panicking, he took small, fast steps to his dresser, until he froze in front of the mirror.

"hey man I know this is too much for you to take but, we will figure this out, Okay?"

Shaking his head, Damon's hands started touching his new face, as tears started to form in his eyes, _but I will not cry_, "No.. this is not Okay.."

"It is Okay and it happens, I mean, have you not seen Freaky Friday?"

Damon turned to glare at Alaric,

"You know, that movie when uhh the daughter and the mom switched bodi-"

"I know. What Freaky Friday is. Ric." Damon hissed, _he's still got it,_ Alaric thought,

"Okay, okay, all I'm trying to say is that at the end, they both learned a lesson and went back to norm-"

"Seriously? Alaric? This is not a movie!" Damon yelled, "This is my life! I am stuck in a girl's body!"

Alaric sighed, "Liv's grandma said-"

"Oh great, a witch said something about something, the world is _right_ again!"

"She said. That the spell is not permanent, Damon."

"I don't fucking trust witches-"

"Yeah, I know that, but you're going to have to because, I can't see any other way now, if you want your body back."

Damon glared at Alaric for a few seconds, and then crossed his arms, noticing his new breasts again and trying so hard to ignore them, "What should I do.. to get my body back.."

"Well, she said the spell would not have worked if you didn't need it to so, uhh, basically, you need this. To figure something out, don't know what, don't know how, it's your problem now."

"Fine. The spell must have been broken because, I was happy the way _I WAS_!"

"I'm sure you were, you took pride in your body, and made sure to let all know that." Alaric mocked,

"I damn did! Now, where's my body?"

"The basement.."

"Are you kidding me? Why the fuck is my body in the basement?" Damon spat out,

"We thought about it and.. we thought if it was our bodies we wouldn't want it lying around, it would freak us out so.. we didn't wanna freak you out," Alaric shrugged, but Damon at that moment stormed out to look for his body, stumbling a few times on the way out.

* * *

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon was sick

This.. This wasn't right. It was wrong, on so many levels, to see your own body right in front of you. Lying emotionless on the floor of this damn cold, dark basement..

_Dead_.

"Damon?"

Alaric moved closer when Damon didn't reply, or show any sign that he might have heard him, "Damon, I really don't know what to say-"

"Then shut the fuck up." Damon finally hissed, still not taking his eyes off his body. Anger and fear appearing on his face when Alaric could finally see it.

Alaric sighed and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I got you something." Alaric offered, lifting his hand to reveal that he was holding a bottle of bourbon. _This_. This got Damon's attention and he finally looked at Alaric in appreciation. Their friendship never needed words. Alaric knew when Damon needed something, and he knew Damon would always appreciate it. This didn't change when Damon was trapped inside of a woman's body, with long, beautiful black hair.

_And the eyes. Those damn ice-blue eyes._.

"Wait-" Alaric whispered, and suddenly kneeled down next to Damon's body, opening his eyelids, **  
**

"What are you doing?"

Alaric sighed, "Nothing important it's just.." He moved a little, showing Damon the whiteness that filled his body's eyes. Damon frowned, confused,

"I'm not sure how this is possible- non of this is but, you got your eyes in this body so-,"

Damon blinked once. twice.

"Never mind," Alaric chuckled, and settled next to Damon on the floor, filling the two plastic cups he got with him with Damon's favorite drink. Handing him his drink, Damon frowned, "What happened to my glass?"

"Stefan is worried you might get ideas,"

"Ideas?"

"Maybe accidentally hurt yourself. Plastic cups are safe."

"So now you're on suicide watch?" Damon scoffed,

"No, I'm here to see if you needed anything," Alaric said, reassuring. Damon smiled to his friend, and downed his drink, suddenly coughing and grimacing in agony,

"Whoa careful-"

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck this is too strong!"

"No it's not, it's your- oh," Alaric said, and then started laughing, which earned him a glare from his friend, "You need practice!"

"What I need is my body back,"

"Oh come on don't be such a girl,"

"Ric. I will punch you, and then kill you,"

Alaric smirked, "I would love to see you try. A pretty human girl against an original vampire- whoa!" Alaric flinched, moving back just in time to avoid Damon's second desperate attempt since this morning to punch him, causing him to fall on his friend and sending them both flying down on the floor, Damon on top of his friend. After a few seconds Damon started laughing, burying his face in his friend's chest. Alaric was confused at first but the situation was funny, in a way. So he laughed a little, and then held this precious body tighter, when his friend's laughter turned into tears.

This wasn't the first time that Alaric hugged his friend so tight when he cried. There were many times before when the two men were feeling too lonely in this world, but most of these nights the two men were too drunk to realize the awkwardness of it. This time, Alaric was sober, and Damon was a mess.

* * *

To be continued.

So just wondering, is it confusing to refer to Damon in a woman's body as a He? Or do you guys think I should start referring to him as a she? Although I'm pretty sure this would piss Damon off. I prefer referring to him as a he, just want to make sure it's not too confusing to you to imagine him in a woman's body.

tell me what you think, please!


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, Alaric please," Damon yelled, with small, unsteady steps, he was finally able to catch up with Alaric,

"What." Alaric said, rolling his eyes,

"Please. You, of all people.. I thought you would-"

"Understand? Yea, I do, Damon, but what I don't understand is why you keep trying so hard to piss me off like it's my fault that you're stuck in a woman's body!" Alaric yelled, only now noticing the small group of people on the other side of the road giving him and Damon looks. Alaric sighed, "Look. You need to accept what you are _now_,"

With a sad look, Damon nodded, but his eyes were getting teary,

"I thought we got over the crying part,"

"I know it's just," Damon tried to control his tears, but they seemed to start running down his cheeks uncontrollably, "It's just, oh God, this is hard- all these emotions, Ric, they're.. they're worse than the emotions I had to experience when I became a vampire!" At this point, Damon was both sobbing and trying so hard to make his words sound as clear as possible in between his desperate cries. Again, the group of young men that were only a few feet away seemed to have stopped their own little conversation and turned their attention to the blonde man and the beautiful, sad, raven woman that was with him.

"That douchebag. Who does he think he is." One of the men commented, and the rest of the group agreed with him.

"Hey listen man just, try your best to suck it up, okay? We'll figure it out. Together." Alaric whispered, playfully punching Damon's shoulder, pushing him unintentionally to the back a bit. Damon smiled, but the two friends were interrupted when a huge, muscular man stepped in between them. Facing Alaric.

"Hey asshole. Leave the lady alone."

"What.." Damon raised his eyebrow, and finally noticed another two muscular men, standing right behind Alaric. Taking a step back, his petite body hit another figure. When Damon turned around, he was met by a very nice looking man, who seemed to be smiling at Damon flirtatiously.

_Gross._ Damon thought, and quickly took a few steps away from him.

"What's your problem?" Alaric said, looking at the muscular man in annoyance,

"Men like you who think it's okay to hit a woman, are my problem."

"What the fuck?" Alaric said, raising his eyebrow in disbelief, he looked towards Damon, who seemed to be just as confused. Unfortunately for Alaric, his hunter/vampire skills had failed him this time as he was trying to figure out who these men were, and what their problem with him was, that he had failed to avoid the punch he'd received in his face, sending him flying to the ground.

Damon gasped, not believing the sight in front of him as the other two men started kicking Alaric, keeping him still on the ground.

"Stop!" Damon yelled, running towards the man that punched his friend. Forgetting he is now nowhere near as strong as he was a couple of days ago, the man blocked Damon's way,

"You don't need to be with that guy-"

"What?" Damon stuttered, trying to reach his friend to help him get up, but unable to do so as the strong man was gripping his wrists tightly, "Let go of me-"

"You deserve better," The man said, finally letting go of Damon's wrists. Damon quickly ran towards his friend who was lying on the ground, coughing blood, when the two men finally stopped their assault

"We got our eyes on you." A man warned, and the group finally strolled away to their car and drove off.

"Ric, Ric you Okay?" Damon said, setting on the side of the road next to his friend,

"Yes.." Alaric finally replied, trying to get up but ended up setting on the side of the road, he wiped the blood off his chin with the back of his sleeve, "The fuck was the about.."

Damon looked at his friend, and when he saw him getting better fast, thanks to his vampire healing powers, he sighed in relief, "I think.. they thought you were abusing me," Damon smirked

"What?" Alaric asked, lifting his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, they must have seen you pushing me and heard us arguing so," Damon shrugged, "One of them told me I deserved better. They thought we were _together_."

"Fuck me, I can't believe this-"

Damon chuckled, "They meant well,"

"I got punched, and kicked-_ they meant well!_?"

"I know,"

"It hurt! It still does!" Alaric yelled, looking extremely pissed off especially that Damon started laughing louder now.

"I think my day just got a lot better,"

"Your day got better because your friend got punched. I can't believe you, you'll always be an asshole."

Damon shrugged, "It got better because my friend got punched, and kicked, _for me_,"

Alaric looked at Damon, and in the past two days, Damon looked the happiest now. Shaking his head, he got up on his feet, and searched in his pockets for his car keys,

"Come on, Damon, we got work to do."

"What do you mean?"

"We're writing a list."

* * *

"Alright so.." Alaric walked towards the couch in his loft where Damon was sitting, handing him a beer, he sat down with a notebook and a pen, "We need names of every single woman you've abused in your life."

Damon spat his beer out, "What!?"

"It only makes sense, Damon. I did my research. When the spell is cast, fate will send you all kinds of signs to help you figure out what it is you need to do. What happened today is a sign we cannot overlook. Names, Damon."

"Fuck, Ric. If I do give you names, what are we going to do with them?"

"Find them. And you can apologize to them, personally. I guess." Alaric shrugged. He wasn't too sure this was going to work, but they needed to try everything.

Damon took a deep breath, "I wasn't a bad guy, Ric."

"What?"

"I mean yes, I did awful things but.. I wasn't awful myself. I never compelled any woman to sleep with me-"

"But you compelled them to let you feed from them,"

"Yes, but, they enjoyed it! Most of the time."

"It's worth a shot, Damon." Alaric said, when he noticed the regret in his friends' eyes, "I think this will be good. For you, at least."

"Caroline."

"What about her?"

"The list, Ric. Focus."

"Oh, right," Alaric said, quickly writing _Caroline Forbes_ down,

"Jessica Conan"

"I thought she died?"

"Her family didn't!" Damon hissed, and Alaric decided that he should probably stay quiet and not comment anymore. It was obvious this was hard enough on Damon.

"Elena Gilbert."

Damon went on. Remembering names, as Alaric started to silently write them down.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

"That. Was. Exhausting!" Alaric huffed loudly, throwing his jacket carelessly on his couch, when he finally noticed his quite friend, "How are you holding up?" He asked, concerned, but did not expect a reply. Which he didn't get.

"Beer?"

"Sure." Damon finally said, after settling down on the couch, grimacing when his delicate skin got in contact with Alaric's jacket buttons,

"Fuckin' hate everything about this body," Damon murmured, reaching for Alaric's jacket and tossing it on the ground,

"I kinda like it," Alaric said, handing Damon his cold beer,

"I would have liked it, too. If I weren't stuck in it." Damon hissed, wishing he could somehow physically hurt his friend. Then maybe all this anger inside of him, or whatever emotion he's experiencing that he's pretty sure he'd never had to experience before, would just.. go away.

Alaric looked at his friend, and smiled, "I'm proud of you, you know."

"Huh?"

"I said," Alaric said, settling down on the couch next to his friend, "I'm proud of you."

"You're teasing me." Damon said, shaking his head with an extremely annoyed look on his face,

"No, I'm not. What you did today was," Alaric sighed, "No real man would have ever done it. And I completely realize the irony of what I just said, I just, didn't mean it that way.." Alaric trailed off, "Feel any different?"

"No." Damon said, putting his beer down on the table, "I don't know."

"No, or you don't know?"

"No, Ric, I don't know. I'm experiencing a lot of," Damon took a deep breath, trying to explain what he was going through, "I'm just experiencing a lot of different.. emotions. They're not because I'm in a human body, no, I remember what it was like to be human, Ric, it's all these.. hormones that are driving me nuts!" Damon finally let out, with a sigh, there was a tear threatening to escape his eye,

Again, Alaric smiled. And his smile did stuff to Damon he couldn't explain,

"I think you're lucky, to get to experience what it's like to be a woman-"

"Okay, Ric, I did not know you wanted to be a woman!"

"No! Idiot. It's not that it's just, I think, personally," Alaric paused, "I just find it interesting that you get to experience something new. And yet, you're just," Alaric shrugged, looking anywhere other that his friend's eyes. Because those eyes. Those eyes were _Damon's_. He busied himself with his beer,

"I'm just, what?" Damon questioned,

"You're just wasting your time complaining about everything about your situation,"

Damon raised his eyebrows, feeling a little offended, "I'm not- I mean, what are you suggesting, Ric? I just went to fourteen different women's houses and had to apologize to them for what I did-" Damon sighed. This was pointless. "I thought it would at least make me feel better."

"It doesn't?"

Damon shook his head. Of course it doesn't. What he did to those women can never be undone with a simple apology from a woman on the behalf of a man they were compelled to forget. But that void inside of every woman Damon had once hurt.. That something-is-missing feeling and confusion they will have to experience every once in a while that is caused because of compulsions. And blood-abuse. That can never be undone, and Damon knew it. And so must have the curse cast upon him.

Alaric sighed, "What I'm suggesting is that you forget about the spell for now."

"What?" Damon raised an eyebrow, _are you fucking kidding me?_ "How am I supposed to forget that I am stu-"

"Stuck in a woman's body, yeah, yeah, we get it but no, that's not what I meant. Uhh, what if we were approaching this the wrong way?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if the point is that you, actually, you know, get to know a side of you that has always existed but you've sort of ignored, but now you have a chanc-"

"Jesus Christ Ric I'm not gay!"

"I didn't say you were, I didn't even mention sex!" Alaric paused, "But maybe you should try sex." _maybe that was it,_ Alaric thought,

"You're annoying." Damon rolled his eyes

"It's late, maybe we should just get some rest," Alaric said, ready to get up. But there it was. That feeling inside of Damon. _He just didn't want his friend to leave his side._ Ever. So he jumped up, "Stay."

Alaric laughed, "Of course I'm staying. My place, remember?"

"Oh.." Damon said, kneeling on the couch, "Tell me, Ric. What do you suggest I experience? Other than sex," Damon blushed. He's been feeling quite horny lately, but he's praying to God his friend hadn't noticed his blush

"I don't know," Alaric simply shrugged, and headed straight to his bathroom, leaving his friend in his living room. They did that when the evening was over. No need to show the other out. They would just leave, eventually. Always acted upon the mine-place-is-your-place thing most of the time

But Damon stayed for a while, hearing his friend brushing his teeth, washing his face and then finally exiting the bathroom, with a surprised look when he saw Damon still seated in his previous position,

"I thought you'd left." Alaric said, and then casually continued to his closet to change his clothes,

"Are you seriously kicking me out?"

"What, no! I just thought we-" Alaric sighed, looking at his friend on the couch, looking miserable. "What, you wanna stay?"

"No. I don't wanna intrude, I'm leaving," Damon got up, and started looking for his shoes,

"No, stay, Damon. I insist." He smiled to his friend. _That damn smile that brought warmth into the hearts of everyone around him_

"Thank you." Damon said, smiling back

"Come, you can sleep on the bed I'll take the couch-"

"Hey, asshole, stop treating me like a real woman!"

Alaric raised his eyebrow,

"I can sleep with you on the same bed. We've done it before."

"Yeah, but-" Alaric paused. That was different. His heterosexual body couldn't have responded to Damon's very manly figure sleeping right next to him before but now, things are just _a little bit_ different.

Afraid he might send the wrong message, Alaric tried to smile, "Yeah, sure, whatever." He mattered, and quickly hid under the covers. Damon took his socks off, his blouse and jeans and was now stripped down to his bra and panties, which Alaric suspected were actually Elena's,

"Is that.. necessary?" Alaric quickly said, feeling suddenly uncomfortable,

"I'm not sleeping with my jeans on, Ric."

"Uhh.."

"That's just sick, Alaric, I'm your friend!" Damon grimaced,

"I know, it's just," Alaric blushed. _Holy fucking shit, is this really happening!_?

"Jesus, Ric, remember who's actually _in_ this body now. You're such a creep."

_This is not happening. Please, oh God, please,_

Alaric quickly laid on his side and covered himself tightly, "Fine, do whatever makes you comfortable, goodnight." Alaric finally said, and closed his eyes, pretending to be already asleep but could actually _hear_ Damon's eye roll.

Damon didn't do anything. Comfort comes first. He's used to sleeping naked as a man, he won't change that just because he's in a woman's body now. And because he's sleeping right next to his friend. Damon turned the lights off and climbed up the bed and under the covers. "Goodnight, Ric." He whispered, and drifted quietly to sleep.

* * *

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Damon felt safe, in a bed that he's pretty sure was not his. This was the first morning in many mornings that he'd felt calm, peace once he'd woken up, and for a second, it had occurred to him that perhaps the events of the past week or so were only just a dream. His eyes shot open, and the first thing he saw was his friend lying next to him, sleeping. Quickly, Damon got up and the shitty feeling of a body that is pretty much not his drowned him back into depression.

_Crap_. Damon thought, and laid back on the bed with a huff, wondering if he should start trying to adjust to being a woman, but quickly hushed those voices. _I need my.. parts back_. He was horny, and he was not sure how to operate this body - okay, sure, he'd spent the greater part of his life helping women fall in love with his mouth, his cock and his hands. He knew places women themselves did not know in their bodies, that could pleasure them in ways they never thought were possible. He was a God in that department. How could he not know how to operate_ this particular body_?

Smirking to himself, his hand started sneaking down, lightly touching and exploring the hot body he was occupying - something he had not paid much attention to until now. Closing his eyes, his hands did not stop moving down this body until it had reached its destination. _Damn_, all Damon did was touch the clitoris and it had him gasp for air, but was quickly interrupted when his friend, Alaric, whom he was lying _right next to_, stirred. Damon panicked.

Alaric slowly opened his eyes, something woke him up, he wasn't sure what. At first, he didn't notice his friend next lying next to him, as his body demanded attention. _I really hate morning woods, _Alaric thought. Sighing, he turned his head, almost jumping out of his skin when he saw his friend lying next to him. _Fuck_! Alaric blushed, _If Damon sees me like this, he's going to think I'm a perv_!

"What are you doing here?" Alaric questioned,

Damon blushed. Had he made too much noise and woke Alaric up? _Fuck_! Alaric must think he's a perv now!

"Uhh, nothing," Damon said, and quickly got up, "I just woke up,"

"Shit, it's okay," Alaric replied, _that was sort of rude_. Damon needed his friend by his side, that's why he was here, in the same bed with him in the first place. Alaric recalls, when Jenna died, he'd spend the night curled up right next to Damon at the Boarding House. Damon wrapped his arms around his friend, then. They didn't say a word to each other then, and Alaric didn't know his friend was dying. Damon didn't tell him, and they fought about it when Damon got the cure and was strong enough to get pinned to the ground, and punched a couple of times.

_"You were dying, goddammit! Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I don't know, Ric, maybe because you were a little bit busy with your girlfriend being dead! Why are you mad at me!?"_

Damon was the most selfless, and he let only Alaric see that side of him.

And now.. Alaric was acting selfish,

"I mean, uhh, I just didn't think you'd-" Alaric shook his head, and felt stupid. He quickly got up, trying so hard to hide his erection, "Breakfast?"

"Uh, no it's okay," Damon replied, looking for his clothes and quickly putting them on. Still blushing like a little high school girl.

"You need to eat, Damon, you have a human body. You know, they need food," Alaric said, and headed to the bathroom, "Stay there, I just need to take a shower," and quickly hurried into the bathroom, leaving Damon embarrassed in the middle of his bedroom.

* * *

They had breakfast in awkward silence. Alaric, a bag of blood, and two eggs. Damon, three eggs, sausages, bacon and pancakes.

"You're hungry." Alaric noted, stuffing the last of his scrambled eggs in his mouth,

Damon sighed, "Listen," Damon said, putting his fork down after he'd finished his plate, "If I ask you for a favor, uhh, do you promise not to make it awkward?"

Alaric chewed a little slower, and nodded,

"Let's put the, uhh, find-my-way-back-into-my-body mission on pause.. for a while.." Damon said, and waited for Alaric to respond. Alaric was busying himself with his food, but nodded anyways,

"I need to have sex,"

Alaric choked on his eggs, and quickly reached for his blood bag to ease the egg down, "huh?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Sex, Ric. You suggested it last night,"

"I thought you were putting the find-your-way-back-into-your-body mission on hold, I mean, you just said-"

"Yeah, I know, I am it's just, God," Damon sighed, "I'm really, really, really fucking horny, Ric."

This time, Alaric choked on the blood he was trying to drink, and Damon frowned,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine- what, uh, what can I do for you?" Alaric raised his eyebrow, and he could hear his heart beating so fast in his chest. Sure, this was Damon he was talking to. They bonded over booze, and flirted with hot girls together, all the time. Or, at least, Damon did, Alaric was always there, though. Why was this making Alaric too nervous?

"I don't know, be my wingman, tonight?" Damon shrugged, but was annoyed when Alaric laughed, "In case you hadn't noticed, Damon, you're a chick. You don't exactly need a wingman."

Damon frowned, "I can't do this alone!"

"Sure you can, how hard is it gonna be? Mystic Falls is filled with nice guys that are ready to woo you into bed-"

"What! Gross, Ric, I'm not sleeping with a guy! I meant, like, a woman," Damon said, blushing and wondering when this topic's ever been embarrassing to him.

"Oh," Alaric said, and awkwardly enough, felt relief when he found out that his friend wasn't going to sleep with some random guy tonight, "Damon, I really don't think you'll need a wingman to find a woman to sleep with you."

"Sure I do, Ric. Women are women, they need to know whoever they're taking home with them is worth it!" Damon replied defensively,

Alaric laughed, "I don't know, Damon, this is a little weird,"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Fine, then. Don't help. I've no idea why I just had to embarrasse myself for nothing," he murmured, and got up, ready to leave. Alaric quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him,

"No, no wait, I'm sorry, I'll do it. We'll go out tonight, and find you a nice, hot, girl to take home with you." Alaric said, and was relieved when Damon smiled to him,

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"I.. I gotta go get ready, or something," Damon said, frowning, checking his current messy outfit out. He definitely needed something appropriate to wear, and absently wondered when Elena is going to start noticing her stuff are going missing in her closet.

* * *

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon walked into his room, and with a loud huff, he threw the three dresses he had on his bed (two stolen from Elena's closet, one borrowed from Bonnie). Checking the his phone, he quickly dialed Alaric's number, and didn't have to wait long for the vampire to asnwer,

"You're late."

"Late for what?"

"Are you fucking kiddi-"

"Yeah, yeah I am just kidding, Damon. I'm on my way," Alaric said, and Damon could hear him roll his eyes through the phone.

Damon quickly took his clothes off, and put the first dress on - just to try it out, and started checking himself on the mirror,

"Nice dress." Stefan said, startling Damon, who'd now turned red,

"What the fuck do you want?" Damon yelled, trying to hide his embarrassment, but Stefan's smug face made it worse for Damon. Leaning against the door frame, which Damon forgot to lock, Stefan crossed his arms and said, "Nothing, just giving my sister my opinion,"

"I swear to God, Stefan, I'm going to kill you," Damon yelled back, completely turning around now, forgetting the high heels he'd put on to try with the dress and fell on the ground, landing on his face. Stefan laughed at first, but hurried to help his brother (sister?) up.

"Hey, you okay?" Stefan said, trying to calm himself, but Damon pulled away,

"I know you're enjoying this, Stefan,"

"Of course I am, Damon," Stefan said, "But apparently, not as much as you are,"

Damon got up, and brushed himself off, "You don't know what you're talking about-"

"Hey, is that.. Elena's dress?" Stefan suddenly said, interrupting Damon, "I remember this dress- Oh God, I.." Stefan recalled the night him and Elena went out together to some party - couldn't remember what the party was, but could clearly remember the night they spent together now. Laughing loudly, Stefan said, "This is both hilarious and disgusting."

Damon grimaced, "You're disgusting," And quickly took the dress off. Now down to his underwear, Stefan looked away,

"What are your plans for the night, anyways," Stefan casually asked, looking around his brother's room. Neat, as always.

"They're really non of your business." Damon dryly answered, and stepped in front of the mirror to check the other dress out. Too tight.

_Too slutty_, Damon thought,

"Damon, ever since you.. became a woman, we haven't really, you know, talked. I mean, I haven't checked up on you, to see how you're doing."

Damon stopped, and turned around, looking at his brother, "Like you care, Stefan."

"I do." Stefan shot back, and then turned his attention to a portrait of their mother - one Damon had kept on top of his fireplace. The only one of their mother. "I mean, I'm really sorry about just now, was trying to lighten up the mood,"

Damon looked at his brother, and then nodded, "No, don't worry about it, I'm doing good - so far. Alaric's been helping me."

"Aah. Alaric. How is he coping with all this?"

"What do you mean?" Damon asked, taking the second dress off,

"I mean like, with you as a.. uh, woman now, had he hit on you yet?"

"What?" Damon snapped back, "Of course he hadn't, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, never mind" Stefan shrugged, putting his mother's picture back in its place,

"What makes you think he would do that?" Damon said, not willing to drop the subject now,

Stefan sighed, "Nothing, I thought you knew,"

"Knew what?" Damon insisted, now really demanding an answer. Stefan felt awkward, and took a step back towards the door. Now would be a perfect time to run away, and Damon couldn't exactly run after him with his underwear, now that he'd taken the second dress off. And besides, he was much faster than Damon now. But Damon's eyes promised him hell if he doesn't give an answer now. If not now, then when he gets his body back.

"I mean," Stefan finally said, "I just thought-" Stefan suddenly stopped, hearing their front door open. "Someone's here." Stefan said, sighing in relief. Damon was still pissed off, demanding an answer, when Alaric appeared through the door,

"I'm here," Alaric announced, marching in, "And you're not ready yet." Alaric said, now losing his temper, "The hell, Damon? I had to hurry here-"

Stefan opened his eyes widely, when he finally realized what might be happening. Was Alaric here to take Damon out on a date? Was this why Damon was trying dresses on in the first place?

"Oh, you guys are finally going out on a date?" Stefan said, smiling, looking back and forth at his brother (Sister? Brother!? Ugh!) And his friend,

"What!? No!" Both Damon and Alaric said. Oh great, now Stefan had made it even more awkward.

"Oh.." Stefan said, feeling a little embarrassed, "Okay then," He said, and headed straight to the door, "I'll just leave you to it.. Whatever it is.." And quickly ran away. Damon shook his head in annoyance, and Alaric didn't know what to do. He crossed his arms and looked away, anywhere other than Damon's almost naked body.

"I'll just wait downstairs," Alaric said, and turned around quickly. Damon nodded, and put the third dress on. Bonnie's.

* * *

Alaric was downing his second drink, when he heard Damon walking down the stairs. _Finally_, he thought, _what took him so long_? But as soon as he saw his friend, with a beautiful, simple black dress, his jaw dropped.

"Wow." Alaric said, putting his glass down, "You're.." He chuckled, "Uhh, pretty,"

Damon raised his eyebrow, blushing, "Thanks, I guess," He said, and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Alaric asked, and Damon nodded, nervously,

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Alaric reassured his friend, and took his car keys out of his pocket, walking towards the front door. Damon followed.

* * *

The car ride was quiet. Damon had spent it thinking about what his brother meant when he asked about Alaric.. flirting with him. Damon took a look at his friend, and Alaric looked back at him. Blushing, he quickly turned his head, body tense.

"Hey, you alright?" Alaric asked, when he noticed his friend acting funny,

"Yeah," Damon said, clearing his throat, "I'm just.."

"Just what?" Alaric chuckled. This was not normal. Whatever Damon had to say, he would just say it.

"I just wanted to uh, thank you," Damon finally said, avoiding looking at his friend,

"Yea, don't thank me til you've actually gotten laid tonight, okay?" Alaric said, smiling, and turned his attention back on the road. They nearest gay club to Mystic Falls wasn't that far away anymore. And yes, there was only one, just outside of Mystic Falls.

* * *

"Bourbon. Two." Alaric ordered, and took a seat at the bar. The bartender was a hot, muscular man with no shirt on with full make up on. It made Alaric so uncomfortable, and wondered why there was only one club for gays, and lesbians. Shouldn't these places be like, separated? He wouldn't know. He barely went out to clubs anyways. The bartender gave him his drinks and smiled flirtatiously to him. It made Alaric even less comfortable, but smiled back anyways.

Damon was busy looking around, "Ugh, there are barely any women here," Damon complained, and took his place next to his friend. Suddenly, Alaric gasped,

"Damon! Your name!"

"What?"

"Your name, Damon! You can't be a Damon,"

"Not following.." Damon raised his eyebrow, and Alaric rolled his eyes, "When you introduce yourself to people, you can't be Damon, that's a guy's name."

"Oh.." Damon finally said, "Shit. What should I do?"

"Uh I don't know, what would you like to name yourself?"

Damon sighed, "I don't know, I haven't really thought about this before," He said, sounding defeated. Alaric smiled to him, "Demi."

"What?"

"I like Demi. What do you think?"

Damon considered the name for a while, and then nodded, smiling, "Yeah, like the, uh, singer?"

"No, like your name, but," Alaric shook his head, "Yeah, sure. Like the singer." He nodded back to his friend. He could tell his friend was still hurting, and he needed to do whatever it took to make him forget this misery. Just then, a beautiful, tall blonde sat right next to Damon. She ordered a drink, and looked at Damon, checking him out. Damon didn't seem to notice - was too nervous to, anyways, that Alaric had to nudge him,

"To your right." Alaric whispered, and busied himself with his drink. Damon's heart skipped a beat, when he saw the gorgeous woman next to him. He smiled to her, a dorky smile, he thought, blushed, and downed his drink.

"Introduce yourself, idiot," Alaric whispered to his friend, smiling to the blonde woman. Damon cursed under his breath, and then turned to face the woman,

"Hi I'm Damon- ouch!" he looked at his friend, raising his eyebrow, "why the fuck did you just kick my feet?" He whispered,

"It's Demi, you idiot."

"Oh.." Damon realized, and then turned his attention back to the hot blonde, "Sorry, I'm just, a little, uh drunk," He laughed, nervously, "Demi. Me. I'm.. Demi, hi."

The blonde smiled to Damon.. (Demi? Yeah.)

"I'm Natasha. I'm new here."

"Oh, yea?" Demi raised her eyebrow, and started to feel a little relaxed, as Natasha seemed to be a very nice woman. "So am I." Demi said, smiling.

"Does your friend have a name?" Natasha asked, looking at Alaric. Alaric was too busy checking a hot lesbian couple, a few seats from him, making out. Damon kicked his friend_, _and Alaric flinched.

"What?"

"Natasha, this is Alaric. Alaric, Natasha," Damon smiled, introducing the two to each other.

"Nice to meet you, Alaric," Natasha repeated Alaric's name, and Damon was ready to lick the name right out of her gorgeous mouth.

"You remind me of my sister." Alaric bluntly said, and both Damon and Natasha looked at him, confused. _At least someone is worse that me here_, Damon thought, and then turned his attention back to Natasha,

"So, what do you do?"

"Ugh, are we seriously doing this?" Natasha complained, and ordered a beer. Damon raised his eyebrow, "Do what?"

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Demi, you're cute. Come to my place, and I'll show you what I do." Natasha smiled, and Alaric opened his eyes widely. Even as a confused woman, Damon, somehow, was successful in picking women up. That son of a bitch still had it, and if anything, it was even easier for him like this. This was a record. Alaric couldn't think of a time Damon successfully took a woman home _this fast_. What the fuck is his secret? How on earth does he do it?

Damon smirked, and stood up, noticed he was much shorter than Natasha, "On one condition."

"What." Natasha asked,

"Call me Damon." Damon said, smirking. Natasha nodded, smiling. Sure, they were at a gay bar. It wasn't unusual for women to go by men's names, Alaric thought. Damon turned around,

"Thank you," He mouthed to his friend, just before Natasha grabbed his arm and ran the hell out of there.

Alaric looked around. This was so not his place. He felt awkward, especially with the bartender smiling to him every now and then, yet he felt it would be also awkward if he left now. And besides, it's not like there was anywhere he needed to be.

"Hey, handsome. What are you doing here?" The bartender asked, as he cleaned the glasses,

"Uh nothing, was with my friend but he- she's gone now." Alaric said, and then felt like he had to add that, "I'm straight, by the way,"

"Yea?" The bartender laughed loudly, "But, I'm sure you've tried some, before. Gone through.. phases?"

Alaric blushed.

"I knew it," The bartender smirked, "So, when? And how was it?"

Alaric smiled nervously. He wasn't sure it was Okay for him to share details of his personal life with a total stranger. But again, there was nothing else better for him to do, and the bartender was cute.

_What_!?

"Uhm, college. My best friend, then. It was.. weird. Not my thing. Didn't like it."

"Maybe you just did it with the wrong person." The bartender smiled to Alaric. Alaric raised his eyebrow, "Yeah, maybe," He said, and downed his drink quickly, "But I was married!" He said, as if trying to prove something.

"You _were_ married." The bartender laughed, putting the glasses away. He leaned closed to Alaric.

"Yeah, she left me, for another guy." Alaric said, grimacing at the memory, and the fact that said guy is now his best friend. And that he's now getting laid, when he's here, discussing his personal life with a total stranger. Life is never fair.

The bartender faked a pout, "Aw, baby, don't worry. You're all about love. I can see it."

Alaric raised his eyebrow,

"One day," The bartender went on, taking Alaric's hand in his, and opening it, he started reading his palm, "Very soon. Sooner than you think. You will find the love of you life," he said,

Alaric raised his eyebrow, "What are you, a witch?" he asked, sarcastically,

"Oh baby, I am. Just as much as you're a vampire." The bartender whispered, "But don't worry, I'm all about love, peace and harmony."

"Right." Alaric nodded, and wanted to pull his hand back, when the bartender gasped, as if only now noticing something new on Alaric's palm,

"What is it?" Alaric asked, intrigued,

"Your love is in denial, and so are you," The bartender whispered, "it's like, you're both.. trapped. Each in their own fears." he then smiled, "You've gotta let it go, honey, and the universe will right itself again," He said, watching Alaric opening his mouth, and shutting it again, only top open it, and shut it again, unsure of what to say,

"Hey, Justine, get back to work! And stop scaring our customers away!" A voice suddenly yelled, and the bartender smirked to Alaric, finally letting go of his hand. "I'll see you around, handsome."

Alaric swallowed, watching the bartender turn around to serve other customers, he quickly threw some money down and ran back to his car.

He was in no mood for puzzles, anyways.

* * *

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

It was miraculous, Alaric thought, that he'd arrived to his apartment safely, after the amount of alcohol he'd consumed at the bar. Trying not to think too much about what his friend was up to at the moment, he shrugged out of his jacket and headed straight to his bedroom. Stumbling on his way to the bed a couple of time because it was too dark to see, Alaric huffed loudly and kicked off his shoes. Finally reaching his destination, he threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes. But just before he drifted away to Dream land, his phone started vibrating in his pocket.

_fucking fuck_

Alaric tried to ignore it, but it didn't seem that the phone was going to stop until he'd answered it. Pushing himself off the bed and struggling with getting the phone out of his pocket, Alaric was finally able to check the caller ID.

_Damon._

"_Alaric, come pick me up," _Alaric heard his friend from the other side of the phone, and before he could protest that he was in no condition to drive, and that it was dangerous enough that he drove from the bar to his place, Damon said, "_Please.."_

"Send me the address." Alaric said, and quickly got up, went into the bathroom to wash his face, and then to the kitchen to drink the cold coffee from that morning. He'd barely finished swallowing his cold coffee when Damon finally text him the address.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Alaric asked, though he wasn't sure he should have asked. When he'd arrived to the address Damon had sent him, Damon was already standing on the sidewalk, with the freezing weather, struggling to keep his now petite body warm with the jacket he'd borrowed from Bonnie. He quickly jumped into the car and haven't said a word since.

"Nothing." Damon gritted, and looked outside of his window. Not that there was anything in particular he could focus his attention to - it was too dark outside

"Your place?" Alaric asked.

"Yes" Damon answered, though he sounded a little hesitant, so Alaric asked, "Are you sure?"

Damon shot him a look, "Yes." He hissed, and then took a breath, "I mean, yeah. And you should stay, also. You're too drunk and it's not safe for anyone for you to stay behind the wheel any longer tonight." Damon noted,

"Jeez, why don't you drive then," Alaric said, but Damon chose to ignore him.

* * *

Holding the torture device designed for women that's called high heels in his hand, Damon walked into the Boarding House barefoot, and quickly headed to his bedroom, leaving his friend at the door. Alaric shrugged and invited himself in. It was too cold outside. He went straight to one of the guestrooms he knew exactly where, took off his clothes, and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Damon took the dress he was wearing off, almost ripping it into piecing, and threw it on the ground along with the heels that have caused more harm to his feet than anything in his 160 years on earth ever did. He went to the bathroom to wash his face, when he'd finally seen the face that most certainly did _not_ belong to him. A tear slowly rolled down this woman's cheek, and Damon felt the tightness of the prison he was in again. He'd almost recovered from the shock, but it was not Okay. _It will never be Okay, _Damon thought.

He gripped into the sink, kept gripping, _harder_, so hard he wished he could actually break it, but knew he won't be able to, because he just _couldn't. Physically couldn't. _And it drove him mad.

"Gah," Damon breathed out, when his tears starting rolling now uncontrollably down his cheeks. The tears were black, because of the mascara he was wearing. And he tried to stop, but he couldn't stop himself. He hated the naked body he was staring at, and it was all he could see now. Trying to control his breathing, there seemed nothing much he could do.

_In, Out. In, Out. _Damon repeated in his head, _In, Out. _

"In, Out, Damon." Damon whispered, but it didn't seem to help until, without even thinking about it, Damon's hand swung and punched the mirror in front of him as hard as he could, shattering the glass and breaking his delicate skin,

"Fuck," Damon gritted his teeth, looking down at his hand, which had little pieces of glass sticking out here and there. He didn't think anyone heard, he didn't really think about that. _He didn't think. _He just stared at the blood streaming out of his hand wounds and into the sink, and for a second, he felt dizzy. Almost collapsing on the floor when he heard the door to his room being opened furiously,

"Damon what happened?"

Damon heard his brother's voice, and pulled himself out of the haziness he seemed to be diving into. Finally managing to speak, he quickly said, "Don't come in, I'm naked," But it was too late. Stefan had already reached the bathroom.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Stefan said, looking at Damon's hand and quickly running to grab a robe. He returned to his brother and put the robe around his little shoulder

Damon thanked him, when Stefan pulled his hand in his and started pulling the little pieces of glass out of his hand,

"What happened, Damon?" Stefan repeated, rinsing his brother's hand with water,

Damon shrugged, "I was pissed off."

"Why?" Stefan said, but didn't expect an answer. He bit into his arm, "Drink my blood, and stop treating this body like shit, it's the only thing keeping you _alive_ right now. It's the only thing keeping you _here_ with us. Don't you get it?"

For once, Damon didn't argue with his brother. He accepted his blood, and quickly felt the wounds in his hand healing

"What happened tonight? Thought you were out with Alaric for, I don't know, whatever you guys usually do,"

"Bar? Drink?"

"Yeah," Stefan said, guiding his brother to his bed. Damon was oddly quiet. Too quiet, and Stefan didn't like it.

"We did go to a bar. I.. this chick took me home with her and I just.. It didn't go well, that's all,"

Stefan nodded slowly, and pulled the covers over his brother,

"you okay now?"

Damon nodded, "A lot better," He smirked, lifting his hand. Shattering that mirror felt so damn _good_

"Okay then." Stefan breathed, "I don't understand what you're going through, Damon, and I won't even pretend that I do. What I know is, you're here, in _her_ body for a reason. And I think," Stefan started walking towards the door, "Just give Ric a chance, is all," Stefan smiled to his brother, and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Damon in his bedroom feeling awkward as fuck. Why does Stefan keep hinting that there's something between them?

All Alaric ever was for Damon was just a friend. A brother, sure. Someone he bonded with over booze and, occasionally other _fun stuff,_ as Damon would like to call them.

Movies, sure. Music, hell yeah. The couple of concerts they've attended together, and their undying hate for their exes. Their sense of humor which no one really got but the two of them. A lot of things they had in common, and even more things they've constantly argued over like, which movie had better directing or, whether or not a vampire should be killed instantly or be held hostage for a few days and extract some information out of them. But that's it. All of that had never made Damon think about his friend any differently than just a friend. A 100% heterosexual friend whom he'd once kissed.

It was just one kiss, and they were both too drunk at the time to even count it as a kiss. It was more of lips touching, _accidentally_, but that's it. And they've agreed not to talk about it, or mention it to anyone. Ever. And quiet frankly, Damon himself haven't thought about that kiss until tonight. Now, lying in his miserably cold, lonely bed, hoping his friend was lying next to him so maybe then he would feel that beautiful sense of security and _special kind of bond_ that he'd only feel around that _special_ friend. And it was then that Damon's eyes popped open. _Fuck._

Could it be possible, though? Damon was straight. He was into, well, you know, women. And he was doing just great with women, all his life. Until, of course, tonight..

_What if this wasn't about sex, at all? _Damon thought, and then shook his head, _it's not like Alaric would ever be interested in me, anyways. Who the fuck am I kidding. _

And with that, Damon decided it was time for him to stop thinking about anything and just go to sleep, because today exhausted him, and he needed it to end.

* * *

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Alaric woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. Not the worst hangover he'd had to deal with, but it was bad enough that only when he'd sat up and looked around that he remembered where he had slept the night before.

And most importantly, what _happened _the night before

It didn't take Alaric long to find his jeans and shirt. Quickly putting them on, he grabbed his jacket and car keys (how he drove to where Damon was, and then to the Boarding house with the amount of alcohol he'd consumed without getting himself, or someone else killed, is a solid proof there is a God) and quickly opened the door to hopefully sneak out of the Boarding House without _anyone_ noticing him.

Looking around the hallway and then to the staircase to make sure no one was there, Alaric was fascinated at how quiet the place was. Just what he needed with the hangover he was experiencing. Tip-toeing to the staircase, which so happened to be right after Damon's room, Alaric rolled his eyes and decided to vamp-speed his way to the front door.

Smiling to himself as he placed his hand on the front door knob, _being a vampire has its perks, _Alaric almost jumped out of his skin when Stefan's voice came from behind him,

"'Morning." Stefan said, crossing his arms,

"Jesus fuckin'-" Alaric said, and then turned around to face Stefan, "'Morning." He faked a smile, "Thought you were sleeping."

"Didn't really sleep." Stefan said as he walked to the library, expecting Alaric to follow. Alaric rolled his eyes, and followed,

"Why? Er, did I wake you up? Sorry 'bout that.. I just couldn't drive home. Was too drunk."

Stefan nodded, and dropped himself on his brother's armchair next to the dying fire in the fireplace. Alaric looked around to find half an empty bottle of whiskey sitting next to Stefan. So Stefan must have spent his night by the fireplace, drinking.

"No, you didn't wake me, I was already up," Stefan sighed, "I was just making sure Damon doesn't do anything.. stupid."

"Stupid? He really can't hurt anyone- not without his fangs and muscles, anyways-"

"No, not others. Himself." Stefan said, quickly noticing the visible change in his brother's friend's expression. Alaric took a deep breath and finally decided to take a seat.

"I.. I uh," Alaric started, but wasn't really sure what to say,

"We need to fix this, Ric." Stefan finally said,

"We? What can _we_ do?"

"Well, I don't think there's much that _I_ can do, but you?" Stefan slowly said, adjusting in his chair, "You're his friend."

Alaric raised his eyebrow, "I'm.. not following,"

"Look," Stefan said, "You're both just as stubborn, and stupid. It didn't really matter then but now, my brother's life is at risk. Time is ticking, he could get stuck in that woman's body _forever, _and he's losing hope. You've tried everything, from visiting chicks that don't even remember what Damon was, to going to a freaking gay bar-"

"Actually, the bar had nothing to do with any of this.. Damon just.. wanted to take his mind off things." Alaric shrugged, as his heart raced in his chest, fully realizing what Stefan was getting at, but praying to a God that had watched over him the night before that Stefan just _doesn't say it,_

Stefan sighed, "Regardless. Okay, look, this shouldn't be any of my business but-"

"Good morning, brother." Stefan was interrupted with Damon's female figure walking right into the library, wearing the robe he had on the night before. He looked at Stefan and then Alaric, obviously hadn't showered yet. Long, black hair. Petite body and an innocent look on a beautiful face that wanted to murder the two people in the library, for no apparent reason,

"'Morning, Ric." Damon finally said, barely acknowledging his friend's existing and walking directly to the bottle of alcohol that was sitting next to Stefan. He kicked his brother's leg with his feet. Stefan rolled his eyes and got up, sitting on the sofa next to Damon's armchair. Damon smirked and dropped himself on his comfy armchair, and took a swig from the bottle, grimacing.

"A little early for that?" Stefan commented, taking the bottle from his brother,

"You're one to talk!" Damon hissed, and then looked at Alaric, "What are _you _still doing here."

"Real nice, dickhead." Alaric said, getting up, "Was just about to leave." He said, and quickly headed to the door.

"Uh, you're welcome to stay for breakfast," Stefan called for Alaric, glaring at Damon. But Alaric kindly refused. He needed a shower, new clothes, coffee and.. coffee.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Short, but here's the plan. Alaric is a stubborn son of a bitch, but he has friends that love him and Damon. Stefan did what he could, now Elena has to give it a try. Do you think he'll finally be convinced to make a move?

Or will Damon make a move first?


	10. Chapter 10

Damon looked like he was peacefully sleeping, unaware of life. Like everything happening was just merely happening inside of his beautiful head, _a dream, _and it will all be over once he opens his eyes

_if he opens his eyes_

Alaric sighs deeply. He looks at the bottle of whiskey he has in his hand and slightly shakes his head. He must have lost his mind coming to the basement to stare at his friend's motionless body. Perhaps he was hoping his friend would just wake up, in his old body, and everything would go back to normal..._ish_.

After Alaric came back from the Other Side, life has become for once.. livable. Missing something, sure, but at least, Alaric was unkillable, so he had nothing to worry about. He also enjoyed his new job, and enjoyed looking forward to going to the Grill and share a couple of drinks with his friend, and then go back to his quiet, small apartment. Sure, something _was _missing. But whatever. Life isn't perfect.

"Fuckin asshole.." Alaric whispered, taking a swig from the bottle before ditching it on the floor of the cell and getting up. Quickly brushing the dust off his clothes, he turned around and almost jumped out of his skin when he was met by a pair of ice-blue eyes.

"Fuck!" Alaric cursed under his breath, "What are you doing here?"

"What am _I _doing here?" Damon said, crossing his arms, "What are _you _doing here?" He said, with that same murderous look he had when he had a penis. Some things just don't change.

Alaric swallowed hard. There was no explaining why he was here, and he wished his knew. His legs led him here, when he just couldn't stop thinking about.. stuff. And he needed somewhere quiet. Somewhere no one would bother him at all, and maybe, an inspiration of some sort. Really, Alaric himself wasn't sure why he was here in the first place. So he just shrugged,

"Lost my way. Big Boarding House and all."

"Funny." Damon mocked, glaring at his friend,

Alaric rolled his eyes, "Just.. checking up on your body, is all. I was curious to see if it's started to smell.. yet." Alaric finally said, with a smirk. Now it was Damon's turn to roll his eyes. He pushed past Alaric, purposely, and went straight to his body on the floor, kneeling next to it_. _Alaric watched quietly, until he couldn't,

"Do you, what, often come down here to stare at yourself? You've reached a new level of narcissism."

Damon shrugged, "I do look unnaturally beautiful." He smirked, looking at his friend, and then at the bottle of whiskey now sitting on the floor, "You had to be drunk to see if I started to smell? I don't, by the way." He said defensively,

Alaric seemed to relax a bit now. He smiled and sat down next to the two Damons, "So, what happened?"

Damon looked at Alaric questionably,

"When I had to take you home, Damon? What happened? You seemed pretty.. upset."

Damon swallowed, "I.. it just didn't work out."

"What didn't work out?" Alaric insisted,

"I just.. I've no idea what happened, Ric. It just felt.. wrong to be there, with someone I didn't even know. I didn't know what to do." Damon shrugged, "Nothing seemed.. natural. I had to _think_ about it, and that never work out with sex, Ric." wiping away the single tear slowly rolling down his cheek, "Fuck," He laughed, "Why do I have to cry _a lot?_ I can't seem to control myself. Fucking ridiculous."

Alaric smiled, "It's okay, won't tell anyone."

Damon looked at Alaric with his ice-blue eyes, and Alaric tensed. _Those are definitely Damon's. _

"What?" Damon asked, but Alaric shook his head dismissively, and without even thinking about it, Alaric's hand reached to Damon's long, soft, black hair, and tucked it behind his ear. Neither of them realized how close they were sitting next to each other

"Do you ever think about our kiss?"

"What the fuck, Ric?" Damon almost spat out, "We've agreed not to talk about that again," He whispered, looking around to make sure no one's sneaked into the basement, and desperately missing his vampire hearing,

"I was just wondering," Alaric said, quickly looking away. When Damon finally looked at his friend's face, he could have sworn his friend looked hurt, but why would he? It's not like Alaric had any interest in him, romantically. It's not like Alaric was even gay, and that's why their kiss must have meant nothing to Alaric. It couldn't possible mean anything to him unless he's the craziest man alive. Or, well, undead.

Did he? Was that even possible? _Why?_

Damon swallowed hard, "I mean, I do," He whispered. Alaric looked at his friend, waiting for a sarcastic comment to follow the confession but Damon didn't utter another word. Alaric took a deep breath, "So do I.. " He finally said, looking at Damon's body lying on the floor of the cold basement. _And __I really miss that face._

"What?" Damon said, raising his eyebrow.

Alaric shook his head, "Did it.. mean anything, at all, to you?"

Damon sat there silent. He wasn't prepared for this, and nothing could have prepared him for _this_.

"I don't know, we were drunk." He shrugged, swallowing hard. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he knew Alaric could hear it.

Alaric took a breath and stood up, "Yes, we were." He said, "So, I'm heading out. Need anything?" He finally said, already walking to the door. Damon thanked him, and once he heard his friend's footsteps disappear up into the hallway, and our of the Boarding House, he was finally able to breathe properly. Vampires needed to breathe, but damn, humans were more demanding, and it was exhausting.

* * *

To Be Continued.

A side note: it's always made me wonder why everyone insisted that vampires didn't need to breathe. On the show, when Stefan was locked away by Silas and dumped into the lake, he spent three whole months drowning in that metal box. And come on, common sense says that in order to drown you will have to need oxygen in the first place. Anyways, I find it more romantic that vampires need to breathe, and also go to the bathroom but only in case they actually had human food. Nothing in the world would convince me that vampires don't go to the bathroom after an entire human meal.


	11. Chapter 11

Damon opened his eyes slowly and he quickly spot his phone on the nightstand next to his bed. He grabbed it and checked the time, then tossed it back again. As a habbit he'd developed in the past few weeks, he got up and headed straight to his mirror, only to be met by a stranger's body.

"_Guess it's gonna be you and me today, too_" Damon whispered, slowly touching the woman's face. _She's dead,_ he thought. And oddly enough, he hadn't really thought about _her_ since he started occupying her body.

Damon should have felt guilty that this woman's dead. After all, they were his fangs that pierced into her flesh. But Damon didn't feel that, simply because she was trying to kill him and his friends. Instead, there was something else that Damon just couldn't deny was developing between him and a dead woman, perhaps it was just general gratitude, since her body's the only thing keeping Damon alive and _here. _But it felt like something more. More like a _bond. _

_A bond between me and a dead woman.. _

What brought Damon back from his thoughts was a sudden cramping pain in his lower belly, something he'd never felt before, just like a lot of things he'd never felt before in his entire life. The pain started increasing, and Damon couldn't remember eating anything out of the unusual the day before.

"Fuck," Damon cursed, grimacing to the increasing pain, which at this point started to feel like a hundred knives stabbing through his stomach. He walked to the bathroom, because he thought he was going to vomit. But when he reached to the toilet seat, and with eyes filled with horror, he finally noticed that he was bleeding from _down there _and the realization finally hit him, harder than anything in the entire universe could.

* * *

"I just.. didn't know who else to call," Damon whispered in embarrassment, as Elena listened, trying so hard to bite back her laughter. This was amusing, and she thought she'd seen it all. Damon was hiding under the covers in his bed after taking a quick shower. "Did you bring the.. stuff.."

Elena rolled her eyes at her ex-boyfriend's immaturity, and took a box of tampons out of her purse.

"You know it's really normal to have your period, right? I mean, what did you expect?"

"I didn't expect _this!_" Damon huffed, pulling the covers off himself. He snatched the box of tampons from Elena's hand and headed to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Elena crossed her arms and waited patiently in the middle of Damon's bedroom, giggling a little.

"How the fuck do you use these?" Damon finally yelled from the bathroom. Elena smiled, and quietly explained.

* * *

Alaric was lying on his bed quietly in the afternoon. It was such a beautiful, warm day, and he should probably not spend it in bed. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't remember the last time he took a woman back to his place, and his body really_, really _needed that.

Quietly getting out of his bed, he wondered if he should prepare breakfast, or in this case, lunch for.. her. What was her name again?

_Fuck, I don't do this._ Alaric thought, _I don't sleep with strange women and then forget their names!_ and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower, hoping the woman wakes up in the meantime and quietly leaves, so he won't have to deal with her and embarrass himself. How could he forget her name?

_Jasmine? Jaimee? No, no.. Jennah.. No, not Jennah! Jesus, fuck. _

Alaric was so busy trying to remember her name that he didn't even notice when she sneaked into the shower with him, wrapping her delicate arms around his torso. Almost jumping out of his skin, Alaric cursed,

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," The woman smiled kindly, and she _was _beautiful, Alaric couldn't deny that. He smiled, reassuring her that it was Okay, and mentally rolled his eyes at his vampire self that couldn't hear a woman sneaking into his bathroom.

After another round in the shower, which Alaric did _not_ expect, they finally got out and headed into the kitchen. So the woman really did expect breakfast- lunch! And Alaric didn't mind preparing one.

At the table, quietly eating his bacon, Alaric tried to avoid starting a conversation, but it got awkwardly quiet. The woman smiled, tucking her beautiful, long black hair behind her ear, she finally said, "So, if you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

Alaric raised his eyebrow, _are we doing this? _He thought, and chewed on his bacon slower, absently thinking of an answer. He'd been to Germany once. His grandfather's funeral, embarrassed at how he couldn't understand a word, and he was too young anyways to remember it that well. But he wouldn't go there again.. He would love to go to Italy, for a change. Damon could show him around, and they could go to every bar, get drunk and then eat fancy food.

Smiling, Alaric heard the woman clearing her throat and quickly remembered that she'd been waiting for an answer,

"Oh! Oh, uhm, Italy," He shrugged, "You?"

"Hmm, let me see. I always wanted to-" The woman was interrupted when someone started knocking on Alaric's apartment door, furiously. Alaric panicked. He wasn't expecting anyone to pay him a visit at this time! Damon is usually day-drinking at this time, and.. that's it.

"Alaric, you there?" Alaric finally heard a woman's voice coming from the other side of the door. Still sitting in his seat, he contemplated ignoring the knocking, when the woman sitting across of him dropped her toast bread in her plate and glared at him, "Aren't you gonna answer that?" She asked, crossing her arms and glaring at Alaric with her blue eyes. She reminded him of Isobel when she got mad. This woman wasn't really that beautiful, there was nothing that special about her. She just.. looked like his type.

"Uhh.." Alaric said, "Sure.. Excuse me for a sec." He quickly got up and headed to the door, opening it just enough to look at Damon, standing there, ready to continue his knocking. Damon looked.. miserable. More miserable than usual, anyways.

"Hey," Alaric said. They stared at each other for a while, when Damon finally said, "Aren't you gonna invite me in?"

Alaric swallowed hard, and he could hear his heart beating in his chest. This was awkward, and he didn't know why he felt like this. Like he was caught _cheating, _when he, again, was surprised when the other woman in his apartment wrapped her arms around his body from behind, _she really needs to stop doing that, _he thought, but didn't really react to it. He could see the visible change in his friend's face, from annoyed to.. confused?

"Hey," The woman said, still wrapping her arms around Alaric, like a predator protecting its prey, "Aren't you gonna introduce me?"

Alaric swallowed again, "Sure," He said, "This is Damon-"

"Demi," Damon corrected,

"Uh, yeah I meant, Demi.." He said, and then awkwardly stood there, with the woman holding on to his body. He looked at Damon, really hard, when Damon raised his eyebrow, waiting for the woman to be introduced. A minute or two must have passed in utter silence, when all three were standing by the door. Alaric's eye was twitching, as the feeling of the eyes of two equally scary women were fixed on him. He wished he was somewhere else, anywhere other than here, with the expression of his friend started to slowly change from confused to amused.. Damon smiled, wickedly, and pushed passed the two into the apartment,

"He doesn't remember your name," He casually said, heading to the table where the two were having their lunch earlier. He took a bacon strip from Alaric's plate and started eating it, when he innocently turned around to see that the woman was now glaring at Alaric, and Alaric just didn't know what to say, which made Damon feel a little, just a little guilty. But the situation was still amusing to him. "I should have brought popcorn with me."

"You don' remember my name?" The woman finally said, stepping away from Alaric,

"I, no, I do remember your name!" Alaric said defensively, "pfft, of course I do! What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, then what _is _my name, because, God, I must have amnesia! I _can't _remember my own name!" The woman yelled, waving with her arms in the air like her and Alaric have known each other for _years, _

"J.. Jasmi.. Jaimm..." Alaric stuttered,

"Ugh, unbelievable." The woman said, interrupting Alaric from embarrassing himself any further. She grabbed her purse and headed to the still open door, "And here I am thinking, hey, I finally found myself a decent man! And he was _really fucking good in bed,_"

To that, Damon raised his eyebrow,

"But you're an asshole, just like all of you filthy men!"

"Amen to that, sister!" Damon said, still amused by the entire situation. Alaric sent him a glare that promised him hell, but Damon was still smiling. He shrugged when the woman left the apartment, slamming the door behind her,

"What?" He said innocently, "Not my fault you don't remember the names of women you sleep with. Asshole."

"Oh fuck you," Alaric finally said, and went to his fridge to grab a blood bag, "You enjoy embarrassing me, don't you"

"I can't say it wasn't.. entertaining." Damon shrugged, and settled on the table, "Oh and, I'm on my period." he noted, as he watched his friend gulping down his blood.

Alaric almost chocked on his blood, "Gross, man."

"You know it's really normal for women to have their periods, right?" Damon said dryly, but Alaric didn't comment. Today was going to be something special! What a start.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much, guys. I really appreciate your input. Damon will remain being referred to as a He.

You're the best. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"That was fun, ha, Ric," Damon said, referring to the woman who'd stormed out of Alaric's apartment a few minutes ago, as he lift his feet on the kitchen table

Alaric rolled his eyes, and nudged Damon's feet off his table. Damon was weak, physically, and when his feet were dropped on the floor, he held onto his chair, almost falling off. Gritting his teeth at how physically weak he was, Damon faked a smile, and tried to brush it off,

"Was she at least good in bed?" He asked. Alaric raised an eyebrow, "Mind your own business, Damon," he simply said, finishing off his blood bag

"Right," Damon replied, looking around the small kitchen, "Please don't tell me you're pissed at me 'cause you didn't remember her name," He noted, feeling irritated, but couldn't explain to himself why,

"It was all going well before you came, she was going to leave and she wouldn't have had to notice I didn't remember the stupid name," Alaric said, matter-of-factly,

Damon scoffed, "So you _are_ saying it was my fault!"

"Of course it was your fault, Damon! You should have helped me instead!"

"Why?"

"cause _you're my friend _for crying out loud! And I haven't had a girl over since Meredith!"

"Oh and was Meredith running away to Alaska from you my mistake as well?"

"She didn't run away!" Alaric shot back, "She moved there, _after I died!_"

"Right," Damon said, "After you threatened to kill her, and _then_ died," Damon shrugged, now just a little bit satisfied that his friend's mood had changed from somewhat happy having had a nice night with that bitch, whatever her name was, to pissed off.

Alaric glared at his friend, clinching his teeth. He just couldn't believe his friend sometimes.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" Alaric finally asked, reminding himself that his friend was now a woman, and punching him would probably be inappropriate,

Damon shrugged, "I was bored. My back, hips and stomach hurt like a _bitch._"

"So you decided to come here and ruin _my_ day as well. Great." Alaric said, still pissed off. He got up and moved to his living room. Damon frowned, following his friend,

"What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me? Are you fuckin' serious, Damon?" Alaric yelled, turning around to face his friend, Damon shrugged,

"What, is it too much for me to be happy for once?" Alaric continued, still yelling,

"_Happy_? How is sleeping with a woman you don't even know her name making you happy?" Damon yelled back,

"I do know her name, I just can't remember it! And why does that bother you so much?"

"It doesn't bother me, why would it!" Damon yelled defensively,

"Yeah, cause all you did since you waltzed into my house was piss me off!"

"Fine, then, I'm leaving!"

"Fine! Close the door behind you!" Alaric yelled, crossing his arms, he watched his friend heading towards the door. But Damon ignored him and continued to his car, leaving the door wide open.

* * *

Damon got into his car and started driving, but to nowhere in particular. He wasn't sure what's gotten into _him_, and he could, for the first time in his entire life, recognize clearly that he'd just done something wrong. He said some very hurtful things to his friend, but couldn't make up why he had the urge to do that. It felt as if Alaric had betrayed him and it was justified at the moment, but that would be stupid, because all his friend wanted was to have a good time. And it had absolutely _nothing_ to do with Damon.

And all of a sudden, Damon broke down crying. Tears were running uncontrollably down his cheeks, forgetting the pain in his hips and the nausea he's been experiencing since this morning. Cars honked at him as he drove faster to the borders of Mystic Falls.

* * *

Ditching his car by the side of the road, Damon walked towards the forest, and just kept going. How he got here, he's still not sure. It was getting cold and dark, and he didn't bring a coat with him.

Damon kept walking, until he found himself in the cemetery. It spooked him, for the first time in his entire life, Damon fucking' Salvatore was spooked in a cemetery. Shivering from the cold, Damon wrapped his arms around himself in a failing attempt to warm himself up.

He looked around, but by now it was too dark to see anything. He finally spotted the crypt his friend died in, once, and hurried inside. Luckily, Damon found some matches and candles inside. Quickly lighting the candles, Damon sighed in relief, and dropped himself on the cold floor of the crypt. After a few minutes of silence, Damon sighed loudly,

_I messed up.. _He whispered, when he spotted the empty bottle of whiskey sitting on the ground. No one's bothered to pick it up, after he'd left Alaric here. No one really paid much attention to that bottle of whiskey, now with a layer of dust resting on top of it. Damon wished it wasn't empty, and he wished his friend was now sitting next to him. But Damon doubted Alaric was going to talk to him any time soon. Nothing seemed to be going back to normal, not anytime soon. Everything was falling apart around him, and Damon now knew, for sure, that life will never be as he knew it once again.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys don't forget to read chapter 12, which was posted instead of the note. Thank you.

* * *

Days passed and Damon haven't heard from Alaric yet. He shouldn't care, really, or at least, he shouldn't care _this_ much. Because he's Damon Fuckin' Salvatore, and Damon Fuckin' Salvatore simply doesn't care.

But it bothered him, and he wasn't sure why. The last time his friend chose not to speak to him for more than a couple of days, was years ago, when Damon snapped his neck. And it's not like Damon just snapped his friend's neck, so Alaric's bitchiness is completely unjustified.

Damon huffed in annoyance, dropping himself on the couch in the library of the Boarding House. Stefan and Elena walked right into the library, laughing and giggling, and Damon found himself rolling his eyes, and trying to ignore their presence.

"Hey, Damon" Elena said brightly, as she sat down next to Damon on the couch. She took his long hair in her hands and started braiding it, smiling. Damon was too shocked to say a word, so he scoffed and pulled away, "What are you two up to?"

"Oh, nothing." Stefan shrugged, "There's something Elena wants to tell you."

"What? No!" Elena objected, laughing, "No, there's something that Stefan wants to _ask _from you,"

"I don't need to ask, this is my house as well!"

"Oh come on, Stefan!" Elena said, when Damon finally said, "What the fuck do you both want?"

"Uhm, well.." Elena started, "Well, you know how Bonnie's birthday is, next week, right?"

Damon raised his eyebrow. No, he didn't know. And wasn't sure what it had to do with him.

"So.. " Elena continued, smiling, and giving Damon the most innocent looks. She knew Damon couldn't say no to those big, brown eyes of hers. And she used that to her advantages very well.

"Spill it out, Elena!" Damon finally said,

"Okay, well, we're throwing her a surprise birthday party and I was-"

"No." Damon finally said, getting up and ready to leave the library when he'd realized that what Elena was asking from him was to throw the party at the Boarding House. A no.

"oh come on, Damon! Please? Bonnie deserves the best birthday party we could possibly throw for her!"

"And how is that my problem?"

"Stefan already said yes!"

"Stefan isn't the one running this house, _I am!_"

"Hey, I get to decide what happens in this house as well, it's mine, too. Remember!" Stefan said,

"I'm older. I get to decide. And I've decided. No."

"Yeah, well, I'm stronger," Stefan replied, flinching when a glass came flying his way. Apparently, Damon hadn't lose all of his skills and still knew how to throw a glass. Avoiding it, Stefan crossed his arms.

"Okay, fine. I'm leaving, Elena, this is your problem now." Stefan said, and went upstairs, leaving both Elena and Damon in the library. Elena took a breath and walked closer to her friend,

"Please?" Elena whispered, "I just wanna make it up for Bonnie. She's been through a lot and.. it's like, no one's even tried to show her how much we all appreciate the help she's given up. You know, without her, non of us would have made it back. Without her.. Alaric would have stayed dead, trapped on the Other Side."

Damon took a deep breath, and looked around his library. "Okay, fine." He finally said, and Elena's face lit up. "Yes! Thank you so much!" She said, hugging Damon. Damon funny, hugging Elena from this height.

"Trust me, it's gonna be fun!" She said, giggling, and headed towards the staircase, "Alaric will be here too, so it's gonna be fun to you as well!"

"What! No, don't invite him!" Damon said, before he could even think about what he'd just said. Elena stopped and turned around, facing Damon again,

"Why, did something happen?" She asked, sounding really concerned,

"What? No!" Damon said, defensively, and he wasn't sure why he didn't want his friend to be at the party. He just didn't feel like he was ready to face him again, and apologize for the dick move he'd made at his friend's apartment.

"Damon.." Elena insisted, knowing her ex-boyfriend all too well. The face had changed, sure, but the expressions didn't.

Damon sighed, and then said, "Look, Alaric is busy, I know. That's all." He said, and Elena finally smiled,

"Oh, I'll invite him anyways. I know he's going to want to come to Bonnie's birthday. As I said, without her, he wouldn't even be here!" She giggled, and hurried upstairs, ready to tell her current boyfriend the happy news and call Caroline. They had a party to plan for!

Damon was left alone in library, heart racing in his chest. He really, really, _really _wasn't ready to see hi friend again. Because he knew, his friend didn't want to see him again. Huffing loudly, Damon headed upstairs to hide in his room for the rest of the day.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	14. Chapter 14

People started showing up at the Boarding House at exactly 6 PM on a Friday. The guests looked older, Damon thought, compared to the ones that showed up to Elena's 18th birthday party a few years ago. His eyes were wandering around the library intensely, making sure no one was going to break anything, then he turned around and almost jumped out of his skin, when he was met by Elena's intense glare.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow

"Why are you not dressed up for the party yet?" Elena asked, crossing her arms

Damon looked at his outfit, a black jeans and a simple white top he'd borrowed from Elena. As he still refused to buy _any _women's outfits for himself. He looked back at Elena and answered, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now.."

"Seriously, Damon?" Elena huffed, taking her friend by the arm and pulling him upstairs. There was absolutely nothing Damon could have done, because a vampire Elena was ten times stronger than him in a body of a human woman. Elena finally arrived to her closet, in Stefan's room, and opened it widely, revealing tons of dresses for Damon to choose from.

"I'm not wearing a dress, Elena." Damon said, matter-of-factly,

"Oh yes, you are. Nothing's going to ruin this party for Bonnie, you hear me?" Elena threatened, and Damon had to wonder when she'd started acting like Caroline.

"Elena, I can just stay here, I don't-"

"No! You're _not_ staying here! You're going to wear a dress, go downstairs, and have fun! Like everyone in the party is supposed to!"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Elena, I'm not wearing a dress, end of discussion!"

"Why, you didn't mind wearing one the other day," Elena said, and quickly stopped herself, knowing she'd brought up something that was non of her business.

Damon scoffed, "Who told you about that?"

"No one!" Elena answered, looking through her dresses for something appropriate for Damon. Size didn't matter, as they both were the same size now.

"Elena.." Damon threatened, so Elena turned around, finally, and said, "No one told me, Damon. But you seem to forget that I live here now, so I heard when Alaric drove you back, that night. And when you broke the mirror.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." Elena trailed off, unsure of what to say next, when Damon finally sighed,

"Look," Damon said, picking a dress randomly from the closet, "I'm going to do this. For Bonnie. So just, relax."

Elena's face lit up, "Thank you so much, Damon," She said, giggling, "It's okay to do it for you, too, you know,"

"What do you mean?" Damon asked,

"I mean, all you did the past week was stay at home, avoiding to go out. And, I'm not stupid, Damon. I know that you and Alaric must have had a fight or something,"

To the mention of Alaric's name, Damon's heart skipped a beat,

"And with everything that's happened to you lately, besides _that,_ I have to say, I thought you'd react to this a lot worse. I'm so proud of you, Damon." Elena said, smiling to her friend.

Damon, on the other hand, swallowed hard,

"So," Elena continued, "Tonight. You and I are going to try and have fun. How about that?"

Damon finally seemed to relax a bit, actually, more than ready to just forget about everything tonight, and have fun. He smiled, "Yeah, I like that," nodding, he put on the short black dress. He didn't bother look in the mirror, all he wanted was Elena's reassuring smile that he looked good enough for a party.

* * *

The music was getting louder, and the place was getting more crowded. People kept arriving to the Boarding House, and Damon had to wonder if Bonnie even recognized any of them.

Damon looked around and quickly spotted Bonnie. She looked so free. So young and innocent. So happy. So peaceful tonight, dancing to the music with Jeremy. He then headed to the bar which Matt was responsible for restocking for the party, and ordered himself a drink.

Sipping on his drink, Damon looked around, and felt out of place, in his own place. His eyes finally spotted Caroline and Tyler dancing carelessly to the music, next to the clock were his brother, Stefan, and Elena chatting and laughing. Everyone at the party was actually enjoying themselves.

Elena finally noticed Damon standing by the bar, awkwardly. Stefan smiled to her, reassuring, and disappeared into the crowd. Elena walked to Damon through the dancing crowd. Damon met his friend with a shy smile, and a shrug,

"Enjoying yourself?" Elena asked,

"What?" Damon yelled. The music _was _loud, and he didn't realize that until now

"Are you having fun?" Elena repeated, louder this time. Damon shrugged again, "As long as Bonnie's having fun," He yelled back

"Let's dance!" Elena said, taking her friend's hand and leading him to the dance floor. Damon tried to resist, "Wait, I.."

"Don't worry, it'll be fun!" Elena replied, and started dancing. Damon didn't do anything at first, and felt a little awkward. But Elena looked pretty and happy, and Damon knew how to dance, why would it be any different now that he was in a woman's body? If anything, this should be even _more_ fun for him because, a woman dancing with another woman? Hot. And the fact that he will get away with dancing with his brother's girlfriend? Awesome! So he started dancing with Elena. Since he got stuck in a body that wasn't his, Damon was actually, finally, having careless fun.

* * *

A few songs have passed and Damon and Elena still didn't stop dancing. Damon was getting a little more than tipsy, and the dance moves were becoming more and more hot. He glanced over at the entrance of the Boarding House the second Alaric fucking Saltzman walked in, _with a woman. _The same woman that was at Alaric's apartment, the last time him and his friend spoke to each other

Damon froze, heart skipping a beat, and Elena seemed to have noticed because she, too, stopped dancing. She looked at the direction Damon was looking and quickly figured it out,

_Alaric and Damon got into a fight, she wasn't sure what it was about yet. Those idiots might have feelings for each other and they won't even admit it, and now Alaric is with another woman? Not Good._

"I'm going to get us more drinks!" Elena suggested. Damon nodded and turned his attention to the dancing crowd. He was having fun, for once, and no one was going to ruin this night for him. So, screw Alaric. If he's going to still be mad at him and then show up with that same _whore_, then he is not his problem anymore.

Elena came back with more drinks.

* * *

Alaric wasn't sure he even wanted to go to the party, because the last person he wanted to see on earth was Damon fucking Salvatore. And the party just so happened to be at that dickhead's place.

But tonight wasn't about him. Tonight was about Bonnie, and he owed Bonnie his life. Literally. Without her, he wouldn't have been here now. And he wouldn't have had another chance with Jennifer.

After that awkward morning with Jennifer and Damon, Alaric was lucky enough to meet Jennifer again at the Grill. He got the chance to explain himself, and apologize. He learned that her name was Jennifer. Happily finding himself a date for tonight's party.

Jennifer was nice. And the sex was good. The way things were going the past week, Alaric just couldn't complain. Finally arriving to the Boarding House, where the music was heard from a block away, Alaric parked his car, already late to the party. He opened the door for Jennifer and walked with her towards the Boarding House.

The library looked _nothing_ like it usually looked like. For a starter, there were college students, literally, everywhere. Dancing, making out, or just chatting. There was a bar, but Matt wasn't behind it. And Damon wasn't sitting on his usual armchair with a book in his hand.

Still looking around, Alaric's eyes spotted Damon, who was dancing with Elena, which looked odd. But hot, in a way, but Alaric had to roll his eyes. He couldn't even stand the mention of Damon, and he couldn't care less what Damon was up to.

That asshole had done nothing but ruin his life and piss him off, from sleeping with his wife, killing and turning her, to _almost_ ruining his new chance of finding happiness again _only_ a few days ago. Speaking of which, Alaric finally remembered his date. He looked at Jennifer, smiling, and led her into the Boarding House, settling near the bar.

"So.. who is she?" Jennifer asked, holding Alaric's hand,

"Huh?"

"Uhm, that mystery woman," Jennifer said, looking at where Damon and Elena were dancing,

"Oh," Alaric replied, "no one important. Just a.. friend," He shrugged

Alaric ordered drinks for him and Jennifer, and then turned to Jennifer, who suddenly gave him a chaste kiss,

"What was that for?" Alaric asked, confused,

"Just a thank you." Jennifer shrugged, "For being a very nice guy,"

Alaric smiled, and gave Jennifer her drink.

* * *

Damon was getting more and more drunk, as he danced with Elena to God knows what song it was. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered tonight.

Absolutely nothing.

Elena wasn't as drunk, it took a vampire a lot more to get drunk. But Elena was happy,

"You look really beautiful tonight, Elena," Damon said, licking his lips,

"Thanks," Elena giggled, as they both danced even closer, more intimately,

"Ever kissed a girl before?"

Elena laughed, "You're really drunk, Damon,"

Damon smirked, "I might be drunk, but you're still really beautiful," He said, but was interrupted when Stefan came from nowhere, pulling Elena for a kiss. Damon rolled his eyes

"Cockblocker," He whined,

"You're still a dick, Damon." Stefan said to his brother, and then turned his attention to his girlfriend, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may," Elena said, laughing, "You going to be okay, Damon?"

Damon finished his drink, "Yes," He merely replied, and continued dancing with himself when his brother and girlfriend disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Damon wasn't sure what the time was, or how long he'd been dancing alone, when a guy he'd never seen before approached him, holding two drinks in his hands,

"May I interest you in a drink?" The guy offered,

"Not interested," Damon replied, quickly feeling alarmed when he'd looked around and didn't find his brother or Elena anywhere near him,

"Come on, don't be a tease," The guy insisted, moving closer to Damon. Damon stepped back, pumping into a chair behind him,

"I said I'm not interested," Damon repeated, and pushed past the guy, ready to leave, when the guy pulled him by his arm forcefully,

"No need to act hard-to-get, come with me already," The guys whispered right into Damon's ear,

"get away from me!" Damon yelled, panicking, when he'd realized that his physical strength didn't allow him to free himself from this man's grip.

* * *

Jennifer was talking about his classes, and dresses, Alaric thought, but he wasn't too sure at this point. One thing he was sure about was how much Jennifer talked. She'd just go on and on about things he couldn't care less about.

He shouldn't complain, he reminded himself, as happiness did often come with a price, when his chain of thoughts was interrupted by a yell from a familiar voice,

"_get away from me!_"

Alaric's attention was quickly turned to where Damon was being gripped by a man he'd never seen before, a few feet away from him, and without even thinking, he moved towards his friend with rage building up inside of him, leaving Jennifer confused by the bar,

In a blink, Alaric found himself gripping the man's shirt and pulling him away from his friend. Groaning, he punched him so hard the man's jaw broke with an audible, sickening sound that was satisfying to Alaric's ear,

The man fell on the floor, crying. He started crawling away, ashamed of himself when the music stopped, and everyone at the party seemed to be watching what was happening, in utter shock

Alaric finally turned his attention to his friend, "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Damon couldn't reply, too shaken up by what just happened, that he was barely able to nod,

"Come," Alaric said, taking his friend's hand in his. Damon felt relief and safe, finally, as he followed Alaric upstairs to his room

* * *

The music resumed playing downstairs, but as soon as Alaric closed Damon's bedroom door, the loud music was almost blocked away,

"I'm so sorry, Damon," Alaric whispered, leading Damon to the bed,

"For what?" Damon slurred, confused,

Alaric didn't reply, helping Damon lay on his bed. When Damon was all tucked in, Alaric smiled to him,

"Are you okay?" Alaric asked, again. This time, Damon was able to reply,

"yeah."

"Okay." Alaric said, and was ready to leave,

"Stay. Please." Damon whiseperd, and Alaric's heart skipped a beat.

Of course he was going to stay. Alaric missed Damon so damn much, he wasn't going to leave. And when did Alaric miss Damon? He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure how, or _when _that happened.

But damn, he missed those ice blue eyes.

Damon smiled, when Alaric nodded, and sat next to him. Minutes must have passed, and Damon seemed to be resisting falling asleep so bad,

"You should sleep it off, Damon-"

"Ric, thank you.. for everything," Damon said, too drunk to form words properly,

"Sure." Alaric shrugged, tucking Damon's long hair behind his ear. He didn't realize how close to Damon he was when all of a sudden, their lips collided. Who started the kiss, neither Damon nor Alaric was sure. But Alaric didn't realize how much he'd wanted to kiss Damon before. Alaric didn't realize how much he'd wanted to taste him, see how his lips felt like, pressed against his. And it felt as if the world had unlocked chains Alaric wasn't even aware were there, because the kiss deepened, and Alaric couldn't stop.

_ He didn't know how to stop._

His mouth started tasting the insides of Damon's mouth, fully realizing that this wasn't actually _Damon's mouth. _But kissing Damon felt brilliant. It felt like nothing Alaric's ever felt before, and it was Damon's passionate kisses that drove him mad,

And it was precisely that, that made Alaric stop. Because Damon's mouth seemed to have stopped kissing him back. His hands stopped exploring Alaric's body and his breathing seemed to slow down,

Alaric looked up, breathing heavily, only to realize that his friend had fallen asleep.

"Fuck.." Alaric whispered. He quickly got up, running his hands through his hair, unsure of what to do, because Damon was too drunk to realize what _he_ was doing, and Alaric _wasn't nearly as drunk_.

And fuck, did he just make a mistake?

Alaric wasn't sure. All Alaric knew was that he needed to leave here, and just.. run away.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on, Damon. Wake up." Stefan yelled, swinging Damon's bedroom door open. Damon's been passed out for over 12 hours now, and his brother's started to get worried,

"Damon." Stefan repeated louder this time, shaking the petite body in the bed, which was lying there motionless. Stefan froze, and listened harder, to finally notice that the heart was beating slower that it must.

"Damon.." Stefan whispered, and started shaking the body harder, and faster. When Damon didn't respond, Stefan quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Alaric's number.

* * *

Alaric couldn't quiet sleep last night. After he'd run downstairs from Damon's bedroom, mortified, all he thought about was how quickly he needed to leave the Boarding House, when he ran into Jennifer.

Jennifer had her arms crossed with a questioning look on her face, and it was the last thing Alaric needed, so he kept going, until he'd reached his car, where Jennifer, after running after him, finally decided to confront him,

_"What's going on, Alaric?"_

_"You know what, I'm really sorry, Jennifer. I just don't think this is going to work.. I'm not ready yet."_

Shaking his head to last night's memory, Alaric filled his cup with coffee and drank it all at once. He was a vampire, but he needed sleep. And that, he didn't get.

"I messed up.." Alaric whispered, remembering the kiss he'd shared with his friend, when his chain of thoughts was interrupted by the phone vibrating in his pocket.

* * *

"Where is he?" Alaric said, panicking, when he met Stefan in the library after walking right into the Boarding House,

"Upstairs. And, downstairs."

"What?" Alaric raised his eyebrow,

"I.. I don't know, Ric," Stefan struggled to say, his face turning paler by the second, "I- I think, there's-"

"Goddammit, Stefan, what's going on, just tell me!"

"His heart is beating in both bodies," Stefan finally said, "I don't know why, or _how!_ But it's beating, very slowly, and he's not waking up."

"Fuck." Alaric said, and took a deep breath, "We need to call someone. We need to call Liv, and her father, maybe they know what-"

"I already did, Ric. They have no idea what's going on." Stefan said, turning around to the fireplace,

"Bonnie?"

"No luck. I've no fuckin' idea what to do, Ric."

Alaric shook his head, and headed upstairs to Damon's room. The door was open, and the body was lying there, motionless on the bed. The woman looked like she was sleeping, peacefully, but something _was _wrong, Alaric could sense it.

He could also recognize that this, lying there, _wasn't_ Damon.

"Hang in there, buddy," Alaric whispered, taking the woman's hand in his, as he listened to the weak heart beat. After a few minutes of silence, Alaric's hand reached out opening Damon's eyelids, shocked to be met by brown eyes.

Alaric took a deep breath, closing the eyelids again. He got up, and walked two steps back towards the door, when he noticed the body stirring a bit.

"Damon?" Alaric whispered, almost inaudibly, listening to the heartbeat closer, beating faster by the second, until it was back to normal. Alaric froze in place, anticipating what might happen next.

Damon opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurry, but he could easily recognize that he was sleeping on his own bed, and that there was a figure standing by the door,

"Ric?" Damon questioned, rubbing his eyes so that he could see clearer. He focused his vision harder, trying to ignore the throbbing headache he was experiencing.

"Damon?" Alaric replied, louder this time. His own heart was beating faster that it should, as he finally walked closer to his friend, "Are you Okay, Damon?"

Damon propped himself up on his elbow, raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Something was wrong, we just don't know what it was,"

"What do you mean, something was wrong?" Damon said, getting up, fully awake now,

"Ah," Alaric started to speak, when Stefan suddenly appeared in the bedroom, vampire-speed,

"We have a problem." Stefan said,

"What now?" Damon said, walking closer towards his brother,

"Stop!" Stefan said, confusing both Damon and Alaric. Damon stopped, raising his eyebrow at his brother,

"What the fuck is going on with you two this morning?" Damon finally yelled, running out of patience. He wasn't the only confused one in the room though,

"Prove to us you're really my brother."

Damon opened his mouth widely, not believing what he was hearing. Alaric raised his eyebrow, but he _knew_ that was Damon. Sure, something _wasn't _right a few minutes ago, but everything seemed to be back to how it was, with Damon stuck in a woman's body.

The blue eyes, which weren't there a few minutes ago, but now are very much there, are a proof. But Alaric kept that to himself,

"Stefan, I will cut you if you don't cut the crap. I have the _worst_ hangover, I can't remember what happened last night, I'm _still _stuck in a body that isn't mine, and I _stink!_"

"Please," Stefan begged,

After a few seconds of consideration, Damon finally spoke, "Fine. When you were 14, I caught you stealing from father and took the blame for it. Happy?"

Stefan nodded, sighing in relief, "We have a problem." he finally said, exchanging looks with Alaric, "We have a huge. Fucking. Problem."

* * *

Damon ran as fast as he could in this body, and the closer he got to the cell, the faster his heart beat. When he finally reached the basement, he could finally hear his _own voice, _coming from the cell.

"Get me the fuck out of here! Please! Help me!"

He walked slower now, taking small, unsure steps towards the door.

He stood there for a minute, before he finally got the courage he needed to open the small door window, when he was met by _himself_, staring back at him in horror. It doesn't matter how old Damon was, how much he'd seen in his life, because nothing, _absolutely nothing, _was more terrifying that the sight of him staring right back at himself.

"Oh, God," The person occupying Damon's body whispered, with horror filling the now brown eyes, "That's.. me.."

Damon nodded, swallowing hard, "Yes," He whispered,

"What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything!" Damon yelled, "It was _you _who did this!"

"What!" It was now obvious that the woman occupying Damon's body now, was just as terrified and confused as Damon himself was

"You cast a spell and switched our bodies," Damon yelled, "This is all your fault!"

The woman opened her eyes widely, when she suddenly seemed to remember the night Damon was referring to,

"Oh no.." She whispered, "You tried to kill me that night!"

"Just tell us what to do, and we will fix this," Damon finally said, "I'll get my body back, and you'll get yours back."

"Open the door!"

"Fix. It."

"Please open the door!" The woman yelled, pounding on the door hysterically, "I don't know what to do!"

"What do you mean, you don't know what to do?" Damon yelled back,

"You think I _want _this?" The woman finally said, taking a step back from the door, "You and your friend tried to kill me! I was just trying to save my family and myself!"

"Sure." Damon said, ready to close the small window,

"Wait, wait, please!" The woman said, "I swear, I don't know what to do! Please don't leave me here."

Damon looked at his body one last time, full of life after weeks of lying motionless on that cold floor, before finally closing the windows and heading upstairs.

* * *

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

Alaric headed straight to his truck, ignoring the mess that was happening at the Boarding House at the moment. There was someone he needed to see.

* * *

The club was empty. Practically closed, since the only people inside were employees, cleaning up. Looking around, Alaric spotted a bartender, cleaning the glasses and eyeing Alaric suspiciously.

Alaric walked over to the bartender, and quietly sat down, "I need to talk to Justine."

"Justine?" The bartender scoffed, "Well, _Justin_ is taking some time off."

"I really need to talk to him, it's important. Maybe you could give me his phone number?"

The bartender sighed, and put the glass he was cleaning down. He leaned closer to Alaric, "We do not give customers any employee's personal information."

Alaric leaned closer to the bartender, locking his eyes to his, and with a dull, compelling tone, he said, "Give me Justin's phone number. And address. Please."

The bartender blinked a few times, and without even thinking about it, he took his phone out of his pocket and gave the information Alaric had asked for to him. Alaric smirked, satisfied.

_Being a vampire definitely has its perks._

* * *

It was a nice, small house, with a beautiful white fence, but Alaric had no time to admire the view. He walked up to the door and quickly rang the door, unsure yet of what to say, when only a few moments later, the door swung open, revealing a man in his mid-twenties. Alaric could hardly recognize the face, because Justin wasn't wearing any make up on.

The surprised look on Justin's face was enough to let Alaric know he wasn't welcomed in,

"I just need to talk!" Alaric asked, desperately,

"I can't! You cannot be here- please!" Justin whispered, pushing Alaric away with an arm, and moving the other to close the door. But Alaric was much stronger, and he could easily nudge the door open,

"You _know_ something. I need your help. Please."

When it was obvious for Justin that Alaric wasn't going anywhere until he'd played along, he sighed, and whispered, "Please, you need to understand, my parents are home- they-" Justin stuttered, unsure of what to say,

"How about you just come with me now for a walk, and I'll explain on the way?"

Justin eyed Alaric suspiciously, but also considering the offer. He took a deep breath and finally said, "Okay. Just give me 2 minutes, I'll be right out. Park your car over there, and _wait in it!_"

* * *

Back at the Boarding House, things were a complete mess, and Damon couldn't help but wonder where his friend had disappeared when he'd needed him the most. Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were all already basing around in the library, reading books, doing research on no one knows what, exactly, that it was making Damon's head spin around and hurt.

He fucking needed a drink.

* * *

"I've seen this before," Justin started, "and I can't really help your friend."

"What." Alaric frowned,

"There's nothing _I_ can do, there's nothing anyone else can do, but _you._ I can't stress this enough, please, trust me-"

"But what do you mean,_ me, _what can I do? I'm just.."

"You're just his friend? Really?"

Alaric looked at Justin in confusion,

"Come on. I saw the way you look at your friend, when he left with a _woman_. You were miserable-"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? Your stubbornness is going to stop you from helping your friend?"

"And how are my feelings for my friend are going to help him, exactly?"

"Oh so you _admit_ having feelings for him!"

"No!" Alaric yelled, startling both himself and Justin. After a moment of silence, Justin took a deep breath and then finally spoke, "Come on man. Don't be like that. I know it's hard- I know. Believe me, I do. It's hard to admit it to people around you, but it's harder to admit it to yourself. But you _have to._"

Alaric went quiet, unsure of what to say next. His heart was chasing in his chest, and for the first time ever, Alaric admitted to himself that he just might be in love with his best friend.

* * *

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

"Should I just kill myself, see what happens then.."

"Not sure, buddy,"

"K tell me, what's more fucked up, the fact this bartender is fucking ignoring me and I can't compel him to keep serving me, or the fact that I'm this close to taking my top off then maybe he'll fucking notice me."

"I.. think you had enough to drink tonight, let's get back home"

"You're the last person on earth to tell me what to _do_, Ric." Damon hissed, grabbing his empty glass back from Alaric's strong hand. He struggled at first, until Alaric let him take it

Sure, Damon wasn't drunk, in the sense he didn't actually have more than one drink. But Alaric was worried Damon wasn't exactly thinking straight tonight, and wondered how long it'll take the former vampire until he completely loses his mind, since sinking fangs in flesh wasn't an option for his friend now

Alaric rolled his eyes, and sat back quietly. His friend was still pissed at him for bringing Justin to the Boarding House, who'd proven to be no use to him. Sure, not his fault Damon was a stubborn son of a bitch who demanded action on the spot, and couldn't bare Justin's talk of 'destiny and love', but there was nothing Alaric could do but give Damon the time he needs to come around

This demanded patience. If only Damon could see that..

After a few moments of silence, Damon finally turned around in his stool facing his friend, "What do you think that _bitch _is is doing with my body now?" He asked, with a serious tone,

"Probably lying on the cold floor of your basement cell, just as confused and surely more terrified than you are," Alaric answered matter-of-factly, earning himself a glare from his friend.

"I can't stand going back to the Boarding House. Can't handle that fucking Wiccan yelling, and this bar is useless. You have something to drink in your place? Let's go there."

Alaric watched his friend putting on his jacket and heading to the door. After a moment of consideration, Alaric decided to follow.

* * *

Back at Alaric's apartment, things were quiet. Too quite, and neither Damon nor Alaric enjoyed the quietness, so Damon decided to switch on the TV, hoping NCIS or some shit series was on.

Moments later Alaric appeared from the kitchen holding two bottles of beer, settling down next to Damon on the couch. Eyeing his curiously, trying to figure out what was going on in that beautiful head of his..

"Fuck.."

"What?"

"Err, nothing.." Alaric said, looking away.

"You got something you wanna say to me, Ric?" Damon questioned, staring at his friend until Alaric was uncomfortable enough that he had to shift on the couch and move a little away from his friend. Still, Damon's eyes were on him, demanding an answer,

"No, Damon," Alaric finally said, facing his friend, "I'm just.. sorry Justin wasn't much help. I.. I thought maybe he knew something but that turned out to be a dead end as well."

Damon stared at his friend in shock for a few moments, when his face seemed to relax and a smile spread on his face, "You're the only one who's actually been there for me, Ric. I'm not mad at you. Mad, yes. Just.. not at you."

Alaric raised his eyebrow, "Well, shit. That's something I never expected to hear from you." he said, smiling. Damon moved closer, "Why not?"

"Well, you're.. you."

"You don't think I've changed the least bit?"

"No, you've obviously changed, it's just-"

"Not physically, Ric."

"Yes, not that." Alaric replied, looking at his friend, "Something did change, Damon,"

"Yeah, what?"

Alaric took a deep breaths, "You're nicer, in a way."

Damon scoffed, and giggled. At the same time. It was torturous for Alaric, in a way

"More understanding."

"Understanding? How?"

Alaric nodded, but ignored the question, "More patient."

"Really?" Damon pondered over this one the longest,

"And.. more.. pitiful."

Damon chuckled, "Screw you man."

With a smile, Alaric raised his hand and ran it through Damon's long, black hair earning himself a look of utter confusion and amusement from the former vampire.

"I thought I was going to lose you more than once, in this past month. And it was the worst.. thing in the world, Damon." Alaric said, with the smile fading on his face.

Damon knitted his eyebrows together, "Well, rest assured, I'm still alive and kicking,"

"I guess.." Alaric started, gulping hard, "Life's a bitch, but that bitch knows shit we don't," Alaric finally said, his hand still in his friend's long hair, unable to move away. When his eyes finally met Damon's confused ones, his heart skipped a beat, and he prayed to a God he'd never believed existed to save him from whatever that was going to happen after this, if things didn't go the way he'd imagined, over and over again.. and almost without thinking, Alaric's hand moved up a little, grabbing Damon's head and pulling him in for a kiss

Damon didn't respond at first- couldn't respond. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. No, he couldn't believe how much he'd actually _wanted this to happen._

He could hear his own heart beating in his chest, threatening to explode and end this moment, and he _knew_ Alaric could hear it as well. And fuck it. Fuck everything. Life was too short and miserable for him to think about anything else now, and _fuck _Alaric's mouth against his, demanding a reaction of any sort, rushed him to do the next most logical thing -which definitely wasn't pushing his friend away, and yelling at the top of his lungs _I am straight, Ric!_-

Nope. Instead, Damon finally opened his mouth, and started kissing back. The kiss was deep, passionate, and hot, and Damon couldn't think of anything else in the world.

* * *

To Be Continued.

I'm so nervous about writing the next chapter. I've thought about it so hard I'm not sure I can actually do it, so I'll write it, see if it's good enough to publish, if not, we'll just skip forward to the next morning..

Thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Damon couldn't believe this was happening. This was _actually happening.._ He couldn't believe how_ much he'd wanted this to happen_

_all of his life_

_all he's ever wanted was someone to hold him the way Alaric was right now_

They embraced for a long while, gently kissing, holding each other, afraid to let go. Finally Damon felt Alaric reach up and tenderly unfasten the back of the bra that's been digging into his tender flesh since this morning. Alaric pulled the straps off his shoulders and slid it out from between them, and it was only then that Damon noticed he was missing the blouse he was wearing just a few moments earlier

The two of them stayed on the couch for a few more minutes kissing, after Alaric finally got rid of his shirt. Damon couldn't believe the new sensations he was experiencing, and it drove him almost insane. The body he was occupying's breasts gently brushed against the hair on Alaric's chest, and it drove him to new heights of desire, he didn't want this to ever end, until Alaric broke the kiss, breathing heavily,

"Bed?" Alaric finally said, resisting the urge to fuck his best friend right then and there. But if they were going to do this, they better do it properly.

All Damon could do was nod.

"Sure?" Alaric asked, looking into Damon's ice blue eyes, filled with lust. Damon finally looked back at his friend, "Yes. Bed.. Yes.. 'm sure."

After a few seconds of hesitation, Alaric finally smiled, and got up, leading his friend to his bed, where they quickly resumed their heated making out session, until Alaric gently rolled Damon over on to his back, bracing himself on his forearms, not putting any pressure or weight on his friend, and began to softly kiss and run his tongue along his neck and lightly nibbling on his ears. Slowly he moved his mouth down over Damon's shoulder and over the breasts, wanting his friend to experience what he can do with his mouth, so he spent an untold amount of time gently caressing, licking, kissing, and softly sucking on them.

Waves of pleasure washed over Damon's body as Alaric continued his exploration. He wasn't sure how long Alaric's been exploring with this body, when he felt him moving lower, further away, and he felt another fire in his soul that he'd never felt before, as Alaric moved down between his legs, gently lifting his hips, peeling his soaked panties off his body and over his feet. Alaric positioned himself between Damon's thighs, reached his long arms up under his legs and around them. Damon breathed hard. He couldn't believe this was happening. Alaric looked up at Damon, and told him how crazy this was driving him. Damon chuckled, and tried to relax completely. He pulled the pillows all around him, and gave in to Alaric's tongue, as he pressed his hot tongue and lips between his legs. Damon let out a long, low moan and surrendered completely. After what must have been an eternity, Damon finally came, and it was the most brilliant orgasm he'd had so far.

Alaric got up, with a satisfied smile on his face. He softly kissed Damon, so he could taste himself on his lips. Alaric wrapped his arm around Damon's back and rolled him over on top of him. As he softly massaged his lower back with his hands he tenderly kissed his neck, jawline, and mouth.

Once Damon's recovered his strength, which was surprisingly much faster than usual, he lifted his hips above his friend and he reached down, holding the base of his shaft as he slid over him and down. He enjoyed this the most; pulling almost all the way off, so only the head was still inside, and then sliding all the way back down until he completely consumed him again. After several minutes of this, Damon started taking shorter strokes. He had his head buried in his friend's shoulder, and he'd never felt closer to anyone the way he did now. Smirking, he pushed his friend off so that Alaric was now completely lying on his back, his hands on Alaric's chest, softly digging his nails into his flesh each time his hips went down on him.

Moments later, Damon let out a moan and shuddered uncontrollably for several intense moments, coming harder and more passionately than he had ever cum in his life, feeling Alaric explode deep inside him.

Both Damon and Alaric collapsed on the bed, struggling to breathe properly. Damon still had his arm wrapped around his friend. Alaric looked at him and smiled, reassuring his friend that he's just had the time of his life. Damon smiled back, and for the first time in a very, very long time, he'd felt peace. Peace watching his best friend drift off to sleep, quickly drifting off to sleep himself as well.

* * *

To be continued. Please give me your honest opinion. thank you :)


	19. Chapter 19

Alaric stirred in his bed, when he felt the warmth of the sun against his skin. It took him a few seconds to realize the warm feeling has been replaced with a stringy burn, causing him to open his eyes, but what fully woke Alaric up that morning was the smell of his own burning flesh.

Jumping off the bed, Alaric hurried to the window in his room, struggling against the painful rays of sun, and closed the curtain as soon as he got there. Giving himself a few seconds to heal, he examined his hand to realize his ring was missing.

"Damon?" Alaric whispered, not finding his friend anywhere in the room, and no one seemed to be in the apartment. Confused, he put on his pants and shirt, vampire speed, and hurried downstairs, burning a little every time he passed by a window, he finally spotted his long-haired friend closing the door of his building as he hurried outside.

"Damon Stop!" Alaric yelled, holding the door wide open. Damon froze in his place, but by now, he was across the street of Alaric's building, and he figured he was probably safe enough to pause, and turn around.

When he did, he was met by a furious, confused looking Alaric, holding on to the door of the building, just away from the rays of the sun, not daring to take any step further outside.

"What are you doing, Damon?"

Damon sighed, and then shrugged.

"Did you fucking take my ring?" Alaric questioned,

"Yes, Ric. But you don't need to worry 'about that, you're an original vampire, it's not like the sun could actually kill you." Damon said, and turned around, ready to carry on with his escape

Alaric raised his eyebrow, "Damon where the fuck are you going?" he yelled, unintentionally taking a step outside. He hissed in pain and took a step back, vampire speed

"I'm really sorry, Ric. I just need some time alone. I need to fix this, and I think I know how." Damon said, not bothering to turn around, knowing Alaric could hear him just fine with his vampire hearing. He shook his head slightly, when he realized his heart's been beating really fast, but he couldn't stop now, so he kept going, holding his friend's ring closer to his heart.

* * *

By the time Damon arrived to his destination, it was dark. He parked next to an old truck, and quickly examined the area around him. There were three houses, all white. All small. All looked ditched.

"er 'um ha ah!"

Damon rolled his eyes, when he finally remembered there was another person currently occupying the back seat of his car. He turned around in his seat, to see the woman that wasn't only occupying the backseat of his car, but also his body, now tied up, with a rag shoved up her mouth, looking furious

"Did you say something?"

"I 'ad.." The woman rolled her eyes, "eu eeh aah!"

"What was that, I can't- I can't really understand what you're saying?" Damon raised his eyebrow, but by now, the woman had had it with Damon's sassyness, and with teary eyes, she started yelling, and kicking Damon's seat with her feet. Not that she could even do that properly. Damon had made sure to tie her up with vervain ropes, and fell her up with animal blood. Stefan's stash. That way, she wasn't either hungry, nor strong. He also had the advantage of knowing how much rope and vervain his body would need to keep it.. tied up. So there was that.

"Oookay then.." Damon said, "I'm going to check this place real quick first. Stay there."

* * *

Damon walked slowly to the house that was in the middle. It was dark, and he missed his vampire sharp sight, and hearing. The house looked abandoned anyways, but it didn't mean there wouldn't be anyone in there.

Slowly climbing the three steps that led to the porch, Damon noticed the dying plants that fell it, and he was surprised to see the front door opened just a crack. Taking a deep breath, Damon glanced over to the car to make sure the Wiccan was still in there, then opened the door and disappeared inside.

Once he stepped into the house, he felt a breeze of air that alarmed him. His heart was beating, obviously he hadn't thought this through. _What if there was someone in here? _

_What was he going to say? _

But Damon tends to not think things through, and that works for him, most of the time. He contemplated turning on the lights but decided against that, and continued his journey around the house.

It looked neat. Homey. Picture frames filled the place, but Damon couldn't make up any of the people in these pictures. It was darker than he thought.

Suddenly, a sound of a thud coming from the kitchen alarmed Damon, and all of his focus was now on the kitchen door. Walking slowly and quietly towards it, he nearly jumped out of his skin when the lights were turned on.

"Selena?" A voice said, coming from the stairs. Damon turned around, completely in shock, when he saw a man in his late twenties, standing by the stairs, looking in utter shock himself as well

"Selena, is that you? Oh my God, I can't believe my eyes!" The man said, taking a step towards Damon. Damon, who couldn't utter a word, took a step back, which caused the man to stop,

"Are you Okay, Selena? God, am I.. am I dreaming? Is this a dream? I thought you were dead!"

"I'm not." Damon finally said, shaking his head, when he finally realized the man must have known the Wiccan girl that Damon was currently occupying her body

"What have they done to you?" The man said, this time, forcing himself to go closer to Damon, until he was inches away from him. Damon tensed, now trapped between a big man, and the couch behind him. The man lift his hand, seemingly wanting to touch Damon, wanting to make sure what he was seeing was real, but Damon flinched, and moved back a little.

"Please, I'm not going to hurt you, Selena, just tell me- talk to me, please! Are you Okay? Did they.. Did they hurt you?"

Damon gulped, hardly able to breathe, but he knew he had to act- to say something. "Yes, I'm Okay. Don't worry," He finally said, and it was only then that the man took a sigh of relief, and hugged Damon's petite body.

Damon didn't react. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, or say. So he stood there, until the man let go of him, with tears filling his eyes,

"I thought I'd lost you for good this time, Selena, I.. Everyone else is dead.."

Damon nodded quietly, knowing what the man meant by 'everyone'. After all, this was Selena's home. It was in this woods, a few weeks ago, that Damon, Alaric, Bonnie and Liv fought against a group of Wiccans, killing them all..

_Almost_

* * *

To Be Continued

We're almost there guys!


	20. Chapter 20

Katherine's done it. She's done it numerous times. Katherine fooled everyone into thinking that she was Elena. How hard could it be now, for Damon, to fool this man?

"Selena, you don't look Okay.."

"Stop." Damon finally said, alarming the man, "Just.. stop, please. There's something I need to tell you.."

The man stopped, and listened carefully,

"I.." Damon stuttered, nervous, hoping he could say whatever he had to say right, whatever that was, "If you want me back- if you want your Selena back, you're going to have to listen to me, carefully,"

The man nodded, patiently,

"After a really, really, _really, _shitty month, I woke up this morning.. happy," Damon smiled, nervously, "I mean, I actually woke up happy. I thought to myself.. wow. I am happy. For the first time in a month, I was actually happy. So I laid there, staring at my friend, who was-"

"What? What friend, Selena?" The man interrupted, shocked,

"Please, please just let me finish," Damon said, taking a deep breath, he continued, "So I stared at him, and trust me, it wasn't as creepy as it sounds but.. he was just.. lying there, sleeping. Breathing, for some reason.. And at that moment, I realized two things," Damon gulped, looking around the room nervously, and then back at the complete stranger whom he was sharing all of.. this with,

"I realized that, I wanted to wake up every morning.. every single morning next to this amazing guy, for the rest of my life. And then I realized that I.. I've always wanted that, because, no, this wasn't the first time that I woke up happy in a month.. it was actually the first time that I woke up happy, in my entire life.. In 160 years, all I ever wanted was to love, and be loved by someone-"

"wait, 160 years? .. what?"

Damon continued, ignoring the man,

"This was it. This was what I'd always wanted. And it finally happened, _now, _with me, _stuck in this body,_" Damon said, gesturing at Selena's body, "So.." He said, trailing off, as he started wandering around the room, touching everything. Every picture frame, every item in a room that belonged to someone else, "So, I got what I wanted. Then, what was missing? Why did I wake up, like this? Shouldn't the curse be lifted by now? Shouldn't I be back to my body? What was I doing wrong? What did I.. miss?"

"Selena, you are freaking me out!"

Damon finally stopped moving, turning around, he looked at the confused man, desperately waiting for answers, and scoffed, "You still don't get it, do you? I am _not_ Selena."

"Wha-"

"My name's Damon, and I've been stuck in your girlfriend- wife- whatever's body for this past month."

The man's eyes widened, not believing what he was hearing,

"And I was selfish. I never even knew her name was Selena, until now." Damon said, tears forming in his eyes, "And then it hit me, this morning.. it fuckin' hit me. I've always been selfish. Selfish was my thing. When did I ever do anything for anyone else?" Damon questioned,

"What did you do to Selena?" The man said, panicking,

"Don't worry, she's alright, she's fine. I just need you to listen to me."

The man nodded, desperate for the love of his life back,

"Would you want your Selena back, even if she didn't look like herself anymore?"

The man gulped, now with tears running down his cheeks, and after a second of hesitation, he nodded, "Of course.. of course, just please, tell me where she is! What do you want, I can give you anything you ask for!"

"No, you don't get it!" Damon interrupted, "Haven't you been listening? For the first time in my life, I do _not_ want anything in return. I'm giving up my body, my eternal life, strength-" Damon gulped, and then smiled, "And I am giving you your Selena back."

"Where is she?"

"She's in-"

"She's right here." Alaric said, appearing from the door, holding Selena tied hands from behind, as he walked into the living room of the house, startling both Damon and the man,

"What are you doing here?" Damon said, not believing his eyes, as he watched his friend walking right into the room,

"Who the fuck are you?" The man questioned,

"I followed you, you idiot. I wasn't going to let you walk into what might be a trap alone."

Damon rolled his eyes, heart beating fast in his chest, but he tried to appear calm, "You fuckin' moron. I needed to do this myself." blushing, he wondered how much of his speech Alaric heard,

"Selena, is.. is that you?" the man said, interrupting the hunter and the former vampire's little argument. Selena nodded, unable to speak, as her mouth was gagged,

"Oh god.." The man gasped, and hurried towards the love of his life, "I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!"

"Not so fast." Alaric growled, causing the man to stop, "Damon, what's the plan?"

Damon raised an eyebrow, and shrugged, "There is no plan." He simply said, "The universe wins. I don't get my body back. We release your girl," He said, "And you leave us alone. You don't come back for revenge, or any of that shit. Promise us that. If you do, you get your lives back. If you don't, well, we kill you. And her."

Alaric was in complete shock. He couldn't believe his friend. Damon was willingly giving up his body for this man, so that he could be reunited with the love of his life. Apparently, Alaric missed a huge portion of Damon's earlier speech.

"Damon, are you sure?"

"Yes. I just need your word, and we'll release Selena."

The man gulped, and nodded quickly and desperately, "We won't, I promise- we won't come after you, just please, I.. I promise."

Damon and Alaric exchanged a look, and Damon nodded. Alaric, however, was hesitant. Did Damon really just give up his body? He couldn't believe what was happening. Sighing, he proceeded in untying Selena, and removing her the tape off her mouth. As soon as the vervain-dipped ropes were removed, Selena hurried towards the love of her life, meeting him midways. They shared a hug, crying. It was quiet emotional, Damon couldn't deny that. He looked at his body one last time, before turning around, and walking right out of the house.

Alaric stayed a little longer, making sure nothing was off. No one was going to appear out of nowhere with weapons. The two love birds were still hugging, and Alaric thought he should probably say goodbye to the body of Damon Salvatore. Fuck. This was insane. Shaking his head, he turned around, and followed his friend.

It was quiet outside, and Damon was ahead of him. He tried to catch up, eyes fixed on his friend. His heart skipped a beat, when he remembered the night before. What was going to happen between them now?

Hey. One thing at a time, ha?

Smiling, Alaric followed his friend back to his car quietly, when suddenly, his friend collapsed on the floor. Without a warning. Without a sound. Without anything.

"Damon!" Alaric yelled, and vampire-speed, he was by his friend's side, holding him in his arms, "Damon, please wake up!"

* * *

Damon wanted to open his eyes, but his eyelids must have weighed a ton then. He had probably one hangover that was worse than this one, and that was about a month ago. Everything felt...wrong, in a very right way.

Shifting a little, he was finally able to open his eyes, and when he did, he found himself looking at ceiling of his own bedroom.

After examining the room, Damon noticed his friend, Alaric, sleeping on the armchair next to his bed,

"Alaric, what happened.." Damon murmured, alarming Alaric. Alaric woke up, jumping off the armchair,

"Damon? Damon.. is that you?" Alaric questioned, examining his friend, as he approached the bedside

Damon snarled, "What do you mean is that me- of course it's me-" he stopped, when the realization seemed to have hit him _hard_,

Alaric looked at his friend, sighing in relief,

"Am I.. Do I have my.. body back?" Damon stuttered, lifting his hands to examine them,

Alaric smiled widely, and nodded, "It is back, buddy. It's a miracle, but.. you.. you do have your body back now."

Damon couldn't believe it. He lift his shirt, "I don't have breasts anymore!"

"Nope. Nope you don't."

Damon laughed, "It's back!" He said, and the minute he swung his legs off the bed, he stumbled and fell on the ground, cursing on the way down. Alaric couldn't help but laugh, and Damon couldn't really care. He quickly got up, and hurried to his bathroom mirror, followed by his friend.

"I'm back.." He repeated, as if not believing himself, touching his face, fangs, and short, black hair, "I'm finally back.."

Alaric laughed, "I know, Damon."

"But.. how! How'd it happen?" Damon said, turning to look at his friend, so grateful that he was there for him, every step of the way

"After we left Selena's house, you collapsed. Actually, both you and Selena did, at the same time. Didn't really need a genius to figure it out."

Damon laughed, again,

"I carried you home. Selena woke up last night, in her original body. For some reason, it took you a little longer to wake up. I was.. I was really starting to get worried."

Damon nodded, smiling, "Thanks, buddy.."

Alaric smirked, "Hey, how 'bout we go to the Grill for a drink. You know. Celebrate."

"Yeah." Damon said, smiling widely, "Yeah, I'd say this needs a celebration."

"And then maybe.. go out.. eat something?"

Damon paused, "As in.. a date?"

Alaric smiled, nodding, "Yes?"

"I'd love to." Damon said, "I just.. need a bath and, you know.."

"I'll be waiting outside for you to get ready," Alaric quickly said, turned around, and walked towards the door. It was finally time for both men to move on with their lives, hopefully, together. By each others side. It didn't really matter how long it took, did it? After all, they do have eternity to figure their shit out.

* * *

THE END

((( please let me know what you think. It took me a year to finish this! I'd really appreciate your reviews )))

I'm sorry guys, I finished this in a hurry last night and didn't get a chance to read it, fix any errors..etc. I honestly wanted to do more with this story. I wanted Damon to get pregnant, I didn't want the Wiccan woman to wake up, I honestly wanted her dead and not include her in the story at all. However, after watching season 7 premier, I remembered how selfish Damon really was, but then how he'd fixed things with Bonnie, and I don't know, it just felt right to go with the story this way. So basically, the universe wanted Damon to stop being so selfish, and I don't know, that just happened.. I really don't have much control over how my stories go, I just write what these two tell me to! I hope you like it! :D


End file.
